La vida es una cancion
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Series de One Shots basados en canciones *ojo* no son Song Fics, simplemente me baso en una cancion para crear las diferentes historias :) KLAINE! :3
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE ES EL PRIMER SHOT QUE ESTARA DEDICANDO A MI COMPLICE, A MI FRIEND, A LA LOCA QUE ME AYUDA EN MIS LOCURAS XD OSEA, DIANA :D**

**PUEDEN PONER EN SUS REVIEWS CANCIONES EN LAS QUE QUISIERAN QUE ME BASARA PARA CREAR OTROS SHOTS :3 ESPERO LES AGRADEN**

**ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO CADA SEMANA, NO HAY DIA INDICADO, CUANDO TENGA EL SHOT LO SUBIRE :D PERO CADA SEMANA COMO MINIMO HABRA**

**UNO :D**

* * *

**STAY WITH ME**

_Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

Lo vi levantarse como todas las noches despues de entregarnos a la pasion y necesidad del momento, desde aquella vez que lo conoci asi ha sido, somos lo que se llamaria "una relacion placentera" dos amantes que quedan de verse ciertos dias, cuando uno necesita al otro para desahogarse. El fue realmente amable conmigo en aquel bar, un buen compañero de fiesta.

\- asi que... ¿solo? - me pregunto con una sonrisa amigable.

\- mas bien obligado, mis amigos insisten en que debo salir mas - le conteste amablemente.

\- ya veo, soy Blaine por cierto

\- mi nombre es Kurt

Entablamos una conversacion amena, el para mis ojos era el chico mas agradable y sencillo del lugar, los demas parecian acostumbrados a otro tipo de cosas como besarse o mejor dicho tragarse en medio del lugar o bailar demasiado juntos, como si estuvieran follando justo ahi.

\- ¿quieres bailar? - me pregunto con una sencilla sonrisa.

\- claro - le conteste a pesar de saber que no soy el mejor bailarin.

Pero habia algo en el que me hacia tenerle confianza, saber que no iba a burlarse y de hecho no lo hizo, simplemente me guio con el, nunca me habia sentido mas comodo en mi vida, el era como esa corriente que lleva el mar, ese que te hace dirigirte a un camino por el simple hecho de estar con el, me sonreia y yo le regresaba la sonrisa, el hablaba y yo hablaba con el, sabia en que iba a terminar eso.

\- ¿sabes? tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos Kurt

En ese momento me sonroje y solo pude sonreirle, el me tomo de la cintura bailando mas juntos que antes, nuestros cuerpos yendo al paso de la cancion lenta que se imponia en todo el lugar, podia sentir su aliento en mi cuello y era la primera vez que sentia una electricidad en todo mi cuerpo por un hecho tan sencillo. Pero el tenia ese efecto, el siempre lo ha tenido.

\- ¿puedo besarte? - me dijo de repente con su voz ronca y seductora, yo solo pude asentir no pudiendo negar que lo ansiaba con ganas.

Se acerco lentamente, uniendo sus labios con los mios, fue asombrosa la sensacion de nuestros labios conectandose, fue como si todo lo demas desapareciera y solo estuvieramos nosotros dos, nada mas. Sinceramente, no recuerdo como despues de eso terminamos en su departamento, desnudandonos para entregarnos al placer de esa noche.

\- no tengo condones

\- no importa - le conteste completamente perdido en sensaciones nuevas.

El sonrio, es como si no le importara que yo pudiera tener algo malo o simplemente confio en mi, lo senti hundirse en mi y fue la sensacion mas placentera del universo, teniamos algun tipo de conexion especial, esa noche fueron gemidos, caricias, orgasmos... todo con un completo desconocido.

Y despues de esa noche el se levanto, se vistio y pidio mi numero, yo se lo di... y entonces se siguio repitiendo, y llegamos al ahora, de eso ya casi un mes, era extraño, era como si lo necesitara, como si lo quisiera para mas, yo lo sabia, yo nunca he sido del tipo de una sola noche, no. Y era claro, porque despues de estar con el no he estado con nadie mas. Y desde hace mucho que tengo unas palabras en mi boca que quiero decir, una peticion que quiero gritar y sin mas, lo digo.

\- quedate conmigo

El se detuvo antes de ponerse la camisa, pude ver su sorpresa en su mirada, completamente extrañado, pidiendo una explicacion.

\- se que no es amor, es claro que no lo es pero es solo que... quiero que te quedes conmigo

\- si sabes que no es amor ¿para que quieres que me quede? - me pregunto tranquilamente, no habia reclamo ni molestia, al parecer estaba completamente confundido, quiza aun mas que yo.

\- porque quiza... podamos transformarlo en amor

El suspira, me mira y se pone de pie, no necesito preguntar nada, es clara su respuesta, me acomodo en la cama de espaldas a el, no quiero verlo salir por la puerta, asi que me aferro a la almohada y cierrro los ojos, entonces escucho la puerta cerrarse, suspiro, no se si despues de esto nos volveremos a ver...  
Pero entonces ciento que detras mio la cama se hunde y su brazo se pasa por mi cintura, estoy consternado.

\- sabes que probablemente no funcionara ¿verdad? - me dice en el oido mientras me da un beso en la nuca.

Uno mi mano con la del brazo que me rodea, aferrando incluso mas el abrazo.

\- tal vez pero no importa, mientras te quedes conmigo, ¿te quedaras?

Se instala un silencio pero entonces me abraza con mas fuerza antes de responder.

\- si

3 años despues, se casarian y Blaine comprendio que quedarse esa noche fue su mejor eleccion.

* * *

**Cancion: Stay With Me **

**Artista: Sam Smith**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTUALIZARE DOS VECES ESTA SEMANA :D ESTA ES LA PRIMERA JAJA PUES COMO LA CANCION A MI PERCEPCIÓN NO INDICA SI TIENE FINAL FELIZ O NO YA QUE QUEDA ABIERTA LA HISTORIA YO DECIDI PONERLE MI FINAL XD ESPERO LES GUSTE... ESTA CANCION A PETICION DE BETSY C :3**

**Vane: hoy actualizare :D que bueno que te haya gustado :D**

**NickyColferC: que genial que te haya gustado la idea :D si, se me hizo tierno el shot, me enamore de las canciones de sam!**

**Camiila-Klainer: jajaja lo de los condones se me ocurrio al momento :D a veces habra dos semanales!**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Jeny: gracias por siempre comentar, que bueno que te agrado!**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja ya se! las canciones de sam son unicas! si, quiero evitar que parezca song fics asi que solo escogo partes de las canciones que puedan agregarse en la narracion**

**Gabriela Cruz: claro que si! Todo cambio estara por aqui :D tambien sera en agradecimiento a que tu siempre estas presente en mis fics!**

**Betsy C: por supuesto, de hecho ya la hice como podras darte cuenta!**

**SIGAN MANDANDO OPCIONES DE CANCIONES, PROXIMANENTE, LITTLE THINGS (1D) Y TODO CAMBIO (camila) :3**

* * *

**UnBreak my heart**

_Unbreak my heart_  
_Say you'll love me again_  
_Undo this hurt you caused_  
_When you walked out of the door_  
_And walked out of my life_  
_And cry this tears_  
_I cried so many night_  
_Unbreak my heart_

Camino entre la lluvia, ni siquiera me importa el frio que siento... ¿cuando ha pasado? ¿1 mes? ¿3? incluso si ha pasado 1 año no me he dado cuenta ya que el dolor solo ha ido en aumento, desde ese dia que saliste por esa puerta, me dejaste una gran herida, de esas que nunca cierran o que quiza si lo hacen pero que, sin embargo, no quiero que cierre porque el momento en que lo haga entonces si, habra terminado nuestra historia para siempre.

No quiero regresar a mi departamento por el simple hecho de que tu sonrisa no estara ahi para recibirme ni tus brazos para abrazarme, extraño tanto esas pequeñas cosas que me hacian tan feliz, aun no puedo entender del todo que te hayas ido, que no te haya detenido y sin embargo, solo quisiera que regresaras y que no rompas mi corazon, no se si ese "adios" fue un "adios" para siempre o uno temporal.

Ruego por que sea temporal.

Saco mi celular y veo nuestra fotografia, sigue siendo mi fondo de pantalla, tu estas ahi dandome un beso en la mejilla... dios, como te extraño Kurt, eres el amor de mi vida y te necesito para respirar... quiero escucharte nuevamente decirme que me amas, siempre me sentia como si fuera la primera vez que me lo dijeras, siempre todo contigo era perfecto.

Y quiero que lo sepas, porque quiero que regreses conmigo, quiero volverte a tener conmigo en las noches porque sin ti son tan frias y crueles, todo es mas largo, solo y aburrido, a veces ni siquiera siento que realmente este vivo. Solo me mantienen cuerdo los recuerdos, todo ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ese tiempo en el que yo orgullosamente podia decir que eras mio y que era yo quien te hacia feliz. Hoy, tengo miedo de que otro tal vez sea el que diga eso y duele Kurt, porque para mi tu eres el unico, tu eres mi dueño, yo soy tuyo para siempre... si tan solo, pudiera verte una vez mas.

Y eso es lo que hare, aqui estoy a unos metros de tu casa, necesito verte, hablarte... intentar algo. Que me escuches, no me resigno, no al menos que haga una ultima lucha, porque quiero que regreses, quiero que me saques estas lagrimas que desde hace tanto tiempo derramo, quiero sentir tus labios nuevamente, quiero tenerte nuevamente a mi lado, quiero recuperar lo que perdimos, ni siquiera se como lo hicimos.

Toco tu puerta una vez que me armo de valor, espero unos segundos, quiza minutos... estoy nervioso pero tambien ansioso, aun cuando las cosas no salgan como espero al menos podre haberte visto. Abren la puerta y tus ojos me miran sorprendidos.

\- ¿Blaine? - me preguntas como si no me reconocieras, pero se que es tu desconcierto el que pone los signos de interrogacion en mi nombre.

\- no me rompas el corazon, hace años prometiste que nunca lo harias... por favor, regresa a mi

Te miro a los ojos, me imagino lo debil y seguramente vergonzoso que me veo casi rogandote esto pero es que... entonces me abrazas, estoy sorprendido. Me abrazas con una fuerza abrumadora como si creyeras que de repente desaparecer, que me ire y nunca volvere.

\- nunca ha sido mi intencion romperlo, temia que tu me lo rompieras a mi... te he extrañado tanto - tus palabras me reconfortan.

\- y yo a ti, te amo tanto Kurt...

El se separo y me miro - y yo te amo a ti Blaine como a nadie - y me beso, puedo decir que me senti nuevamente vivo, solo el podia hacerme sentir asi. Volvi a escucharlo decirme esas palabras y todo volvia a tener sentido.

Al final ambos temiamos rompernos el corazon pero nunca lo hariamos, mucho menos ahora que sabiamos que se sentia estar separados.  
Lo amo y lo amare siempre. Y ahora se, que el tambien a mi.

* * *

**LA CANCION ES DE TONY BRAXTON**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUI EL OTRO QUE LES PROMETI :3 QUEDO LARGO, ESTE LO ESCRIBI JUNTO A MI AMIGA DIANA QUE TODOS Y TODAS YA CONOCEN COMO MI CO ESCRITORA AMIGA HERMOSA :3 JAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE :3**

**NickyColferC: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto :3 y si, en el final fue donde mas batalle xD**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja como tenerle buena fe a kurt despues de lo que le hizo a mi bebe en el 6x01 xD nunca lo olvidare, pero no me desquitare en los fics xD que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Jeny: jeje subiria mas pero lamentablemente mi imaginacion tiene un limite xD pero pues le hecho las ganas**

**Amop2018: el drama siempre estara presente en mis fics xD y ya traduci la cancion de adele que me pediste, obvio lo hare, seguira despues de Todo cambio :3**

**Betsy C: que bueno que te haya gustado :D la cancion ya la habia escuchado y como quedaba abierto no encontraba un final que bueno que le atine, claro... tu cancion estara solo que mas adelante :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: muchas gracias por tus deseos :D**

**Georgi G: aww jeje que bueno que te haya agradado :D**

* * *

**Little Things**

_You'll never love yourself  
__Half as much _  
_As I love you _  
_You'll never treat yourself right darling _  
_But I want you to _  
_If I let you know _  
_I'm here _  
_For you _  
_Maybe you love yourself _  
_Like I love you, oh. _

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Kurt, estos ultimos meses a pesar de vivir juntos casi no nos hemos visto por las distintas clases que hemos tenido... me siento tan cerca y tan lejos de el al mismo tiempo. Pero intento no pensar en eso, yo se que el me ama tanto como yo lo amo a el, lo unico que espero es que ya lleguen las vacaciones... ultimamente me he sentido tan extraño conmigo mismo, no me gusta esta sensacion de inseguridad.

\- Anderson seguro buscando a Kurt ¿o me equivoco?

Dijo un compañero de mi clase, bufe era uno de los muchos admiradores de mi prometido, decidi ignorarlo, parecia que siempre queria molestarme de una u otra manera.

\- ya resignate Blaine, lo que quiere Kurt es alejarse de ti - molesto otro compañero.

\- ¿porque no simplemente me dejan en paz? - le dije, no queria pelear, no me sentia ni siquiera con los animos de hacerlo.

\- asi como vas no falta mucho para que te deje - dijo Mark, mirandome de arriba abajo, odiaba a estos tipos, se creen tan perfectos.

Y ese era el problema, yo se que ya no soy el chico que hacia todo tipo de deportes en el pasado, el box y todo eso, se que no lo soy, se que a lado de Kurt no me veo ejercitado pero el asi me ama ¿cierto?

\- Hummel es demasiado para ti y un dia se dara cuenta de eso Anderson asi que haste un favor y mejor se tu el que se aleje

\- dejenme en paz - les dije, me daba miedo lo que decian, Kurt no me dejaria, no por mi aspecto fisico... nunca.

\- solo te damos buenos consejos Anderson, si tu terminas dolera menos

\- Kurt me ama como yo lo amo a el, nos vamos a casar asi que solo callense - les grite pero mas que para convencerlos a ellos era para convencerme a mi.

Ultimamente como dije, me sentia inseguro conmigo, es como si toda la confianza que alguna vez me tuve se hubiera desmoronado, Kurt por el contrario se ha vuelto fuerte, tanto emocional como fisicamente... todo lo opuesto a mi. Empiezo a creer que definitivamente el se merece alguien mejor que yo pero tambien estoy seguro que nadie lo amara tanto como yo lo hago.

¿eso es lo que vale, no? ¿el amor?

\- no seas ingenuo Blaine, ¿quien querria estar con alguien que come a todas horas? ultimamente das pena en las clases y no dudo que Kurt se avergûece de ti, la prueba esta en que se desaparece ¿porque crees que es? solo es cuestion de tiempo para que su compromiso termine y nosotros, estaremos esperando

Despues de eso se fueron, ni siquiera pude contestar, esta situacion me tiene aterrado, nunca crei que pasaria esto, Nunca pense que me sentiria asi.

* * *

Nos encontrabamos besandonos apasionadamente, habia pasado un tiempo desde que hemos podido tener intimidad, ya sea por NYADA o por Rachel, pero ahora estaba sucediendo, Rachel se encontraba en ensayos y teniamos el departamento completamente para nosotros solos. Siento su toque en mis espalda y me pongo nervioso pero no, debo tranquilizarme, el no me juzgara.

Comienzo a besar su cuello, rayos! vaya que habia extrañado esto, sin embargo escucho un cansado suspiro de parte de mi novio y el se separa mirandome a los ojos con disculpa.

\- ¿sucede algo Kurt? - le pregunto confundido.

\- yo... solo estoy cansado ¿otro dia si? - me pidio, yo solo asenti.

\- descuida, entiendo

El solo sonrie y me da un beso casto antes de recostarse, yo me acomodo en su pecho hasta que se queda dormido, me levanto cuidadosamente y me siento en la sala, Kurt... ¿ya no me deseas? ¿ellos tienen razon? ¿me estas dejando de amar? Voy directo al espejo y me observo, es cierto... ya no soy el mismo de antes, el chico del que te enamoraste se ha ido... quiza tienen razon, quiza deberia...

Tropiezo cuando me alejo del espejo y veo unas cosas de Rachel que utiliza para coser y entonces lo veo... una navaja, nunca en mi vida he sentido esto, ni siquiera se reconocer que estoy sintiendo, solo se que necesito apartar todas estas emociones de mi cabeza, de mi cuerpo... tomo la navaja.

solo sera una vez... siento el filo en mi piel, se siente horrible pero funciona, el dolor fisico me distrae del dolor emocional.

Solo dos veces... una mas...

7 cortes y aun siento que necesito mas.

* * *

Ya no come, y si lo hace cuando termina corre a encerrarse en el baño.

Se ve pálido y decaído, no tiene energías.

Esta mas delgado que antes.

Aunque dormimos juntos, no me deja tocarlo.

Hay veces que lo escucho llorar en el baño.

Le he encontrado rasguños y cicatrices, dice que se las hizo el gato, pero no tenemos gato.

Cada vez estoy mas preocupado de mi novio.

Esta mañana le he hecho el desayuno, se lo he llevado a la cama. Su cara cuando lo miro eran digno de una foto.

Le prepare los hotcakes que tanto le gustan, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja, y unas galletas que rachel nos había traído hace unos días.

\- come amor, lo hice especialmente para ti - ha hecho una mueca de miedo, pero mas miedo me ha dado a mi.

\- gracias cariño- tomo los cubiertos y como si estuviera apunto de comer brócoli, se llevo un pedazo del hotcake a la boca, le ha costado tragarlo, y ha hecho una de esas muecas que hacen los niños cuando toman uno de esos jarabes asquerosos para la tos.

\- mmm- fingio que le gustaba- esto esta delicioso corazon- mintio, mintio y lo pude notar

\- pues es todo para ti cielo. ire a lavar los trastes mientras tu desayuna ok?- asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida.

salgo por la puerta pero sin cerrarla del todo, fingo irme, pero en realidad me quedo observando.

Me quedo helado cuando mi novio, el chico que yo decia proteger y conocer mas que a nadie, tomo la bandeja de comida la arrojo por la ventana (pobre del que le haya caido encima) y volvio a la cama.

No dije nada, no hice nada... ojala lo hubiera hecho... y lo que seguia no hubiera pasado.

* * *

Cada vez me siento peor, las defensas me han bajado terriblemente, pero aun no bajo los kilos que necesito. tengo que tener una figura perfecta... solo asi kurt me amara y dejara de tenerme asco.

La hora del descanso llego, decido salir al patio trasero, no quiero ver la comida, se que no podre resistirme, no voy a comer, la comida engorda y ya no quiero engordar mas.

Me subo la manga del sueter, la muñeca me arde, he cubierto los cortes con una venda solo espero que kurt no se de cuenta, pero como no se va a dar cuenta? si son cerca de 20.

\- hola Blaine - senti un mini infarto cuando escuche su voz, rapidamente me bajo la manga, ruego al cielo que no haya visto nada.

\- hola cariño - fingo estar tranquilo. puedo notar su expresion de duda. se sienta a mi lado.

\- no te vi en la cafeteria - tengo que decir algo..

\- amm no, necesitaba pensar cosas y alli hay mucho ruido - la mejor excusa que se me ocurrio.

El silencio nos abruma por unos segundos hasta que pregunta...

\- ¿porque nunca te veo comer? - me paralizo

\- No tengo hambre - hago lo posible por no tartamudear y que suene creible.

\- Nunca la tienes ultimamente. - me mira como queriendo examinarme, desvio la mirada - Estas muy delgado..¿pasa algo?

\- ¡Deja de mentir!. - le grito buscamente - estoy bien, no pasa nada - es lo ultimo que digo, antes de levantarme del pasto y correr hasta el baño mas cercano. A hacer lo que llevo dias haciendo...vomitar.

* * *

\- hazte a un lado gordito - escucho al ser empujado con brusquedad.

\- deberias dejar de venir, solo eres una verguenza para esta escuela y para kurt. Largate al pueblo de donde viniste. - grita otro. Cierro los ojos, no quiero que me vean llorar.

\- eres un asco, solo verte me produce nauseas.

\- ¡ya basta dejenme tranquilo! - grito frustrado ante las burlas e insultos de esos idiotas.

Pero es una pesadilla, no paran de reir y señalar mi cuerpo. La cabeza comienza a girarme, siento ganas de volver el estomago, todo se vuelve borroso No supe cuando cai desmayado.

* * *

Habia pasado el peor susto de mi vida cuando me llamaron de la enfermeria diciendome que Blaine se habia desmayado, valiendome muy poco la clase, sali corriendo.

Lo que me dijo la enfermera fue peor. "Hipoglucemia" concecuencia de un ayuno prolongado. Ella me ha preguntado si blaine a estado comiendo a sus horas y de forma sana...pero no lo he visto comer en semanas.

antes lo llevaba a comer a los restaurantes, y pedia todo lo que se antojara, y yo era feliz viendolo comer. Pero ahora... solo pide una ensalada y nisiquiera se la termina.

le compro chocolates, y los tira. Le traigo comida rapida y se la da a los perros.

un sentimiento de culpa me invade al darme cuenta que no he cuidado a mi prometido lo suficiente. La enfermera me dice que debo asegurarme de que coma, y me da unas pastillas para ayudar a las defensas que se le han bajado. Me advierte que pueden pasar cosas peores si no sigo las indicaciones. Pero no voy a permitir que pase.

\- tienes que comer anderson - le ordeno sin llegar a sonar molesto.

\- no tengo hambre - ha dado la excusa de siempre

\- porfavor blainey, solo un poco, porfavor por mii - hago aquellos ojos de cachorro con los que sabia que no podria decirme que no.

Toma los cubiertos y con las manos temblando corta un pedazo de la carne y se lo lleva a la boca, lo mastica y traga, sonrio satisfecho.

\- listo - hace un ademan de irse. Lo detengo por el brazo.

\- oh no, tu no te vas hasta que termines todo. - se vuelve a sentar con expresion molesta- Aqui me quedare hasta que te acabes todo - le he hablado firme, solo asi me hara caso. Me siento su padre en estos momentos, pero solo me estoy preocupando por el.

Me he quedado observando hasta que ha dejado el plato limpio.

\- ya esta, ¿feliz? - me dice sarcastico

\- solo procuro tu salud - tomo su mano y la acaricio, pero el la quita derrepente.

\- tengo que ir al baño. - sin darme tiempo a decir nada, corre al baño, escucho el sonido del seguro de la puerta. Seguido de arcadas, aunado a un llanto desgarrador.

El corazon se me desmorona al darmecuenta que, mi novio no solo es anorexico...tambien es bulimico.

* * *

Dormimos juntos como siempre. Pero esta vez el se mantenia en la orilla alejado de mi, evitando el minimo contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Se que no esta dormido, puedo escuchar su respiracion entrecortada por haber llorado.

\- amor ¿quieres hablar? - le susurro con cariño. El no responde nada. - vamos blainey se que algo anda mal, somos prometidos sabes qje puedes contarme lo que sea. - intento tocarlo, pero se aleja de mi al instante.

\- dejame no pasa nada - no le creo, me arrimo a el con la intencion de abrazarlo por detras. Me separara de el buscamente, y eso me ha dolido.

\- blaine...

\- ¡dije que no me pasa nada! ¡dejame dormir ya hummel! - me grita para despues volver a acostarse. No puedo hacer mas, le doy la espalda y me recuesto. No he podido conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

Las clases han terminado, camino por los pasillos buscando a Kurt en cada salon, anoche me he portado muy mal con el y quiero disculparme.

acelero el paso cuando creo escuchar su voz en el salon de lado.

\- si, ya esta demasiado ancho y descuidado - escucho y me escondo detras de la puerta para que no me mire

\- deberias deshacerte ya de el kurt - escucho otra voz.

\- no lo se, te juro que eso quisiera pero no se como lo tomara blaine - ahogo un grito, esta hablandode terminar conmigo.

\- oh vamos no es para tanto, consigue otro, hay demasiados y mejores - hay mejores que yo. Mis ojos empiezan a arder

-si creo que lo pensare, tendre que hablar con el - ellos tenian razon, siempre la tuvieron, kurt va a dejarme.

las lagrimas no tardan en llegar y corro al baño mas cercano y me encierro en uno de los cubiculos donde me siento en el suelo.

Ya no hay nadie, puedo sollozar sin problema.

\- e-el va a dejarme...le doy asco - digo entre sollozos. El pecho me duele, me odio a mi mismo.

abro mi mochila, y saco el objeto de mi salvacion, lo que antes servia para sacar punta ahora sirve para sacar mi frustracion. Mi nueva mejor amiga, mi navaja.

sin miedo la coloco sobre mi muñeca, presiono y tiro lentamente de ella...deseo esa sensacion de dolor, la sangre cayendo por mi muñeca y terminando en el suelo. Repito el procedimiento 5...6...7...8 veces, hasta que sienti que ya ha sido demasiado, el piso a dejado de ser blanco para teñirse del rojo de mi sangre. Las lagrimas se intensifican... antes de que termine conmigo, yo terminare con el.

* * *

\- ¿de que estas hablando? - la vida se me ha destruido con lo que ha dicho,

\- lo que has escuchado... tenemos que acabar con esto - quiero pensar que lo que dice es mentira, que va a reirse y decirme "es broma" pero no lo hace.

\- blaine no puedes hacerme esto, te amo - parece no escucharme

\- no es verdad, tu no me amas, dejame - intenta irse pero soy mas rapido y lo tomo de la muñeca casi bruscamente

\- no te vayas - busco su mirada pero lo unico que encuentro es una expresion de dolor. Entonces siento un liquido espeso y caliente entre mis dedos, cuando lo miro mi cara se convierte en terror... es sangre.

\- perdon, disculpame, amor te lastime? te juro que yo no queria - digo preocupado cuando veo sangre resbalando por su muñeca.

\- ¡No! - retira bruscamente su mano. - no paso nada, estoy bien -esconde su muñeca bajo la sudadera

\- espera, dejame ver si no fue grave, para curartela - hago lo posible por tomar su mano, pero el la esconde y me evita.

\- ¡que no, no tengo nada, dejame! - protesta

\- Blaine, dejame ver - con un movimiento rapido consigo tomar su brazo, pero cuando veo se muñeca...mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas a ver los cientos de cortes en la muñeca de mi novio, son tantos y tan profundos que no puedo ni contarlos, la mayoria parecen estar fescos y continuan chorreando sangre.

Lo miro con la boca abierta, incredulo, con ojos de dolor, el baja la mirada avergonzado.

\- blaine que es esto? - le pregunto totalmente en shock

\- lo siento - su voz suena cortada

\- ¡¿como lo sientes?! Blaine te has destado lastimando! La primera vez que los vi eran simples rasguños, ahora son graves heridas anderson que has hecho?! - inconscientemente comienzo a gritarle.

\- ¡tu no lo entiendes! - se defiende

\- ¡No! ¡no entiendo porque te cortas!

\- para librarme del dolor!

\- ¡¿que dolor?!

\- ¡de tu asco hacia mi, de las burlas de tus amigos, odio mi cuerpo! - comienza a llorar y ahora me siento culpable.

\- que dices?! Yo no te tengo asco, quien te ha dicho eso?

\- todo el mundo, hasta tu...

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- te escuche esta tarde cuando hablabas con alguien sobre dejarme porque estaba ancho y descuidado.- no puedo creer lo que dice

\- blaine no hablaba de ti, me referia al sofa que ya esta viejo...te amo,no puedo creer que hayas pensado que te dejaria. - le reprendo por pensar eso

\- es que...yo...-tartamudea

\- tranquilo...solo prometeme que no volveras a cortarte - le suplico, se queda en silenciounos segundos, suspira y dice...

\- lo prometo...

Pero cruzo los dedos detras de el...y la promesa no fue cumplida.

Ambulancias, llanto, la policia, mas llanto...sangre por todo el piso, el no cumplio su promesa, el volvio a lastimarse el volvio a vomitar y crei que jamas lo volveria a ver, en verdad lo pense...

Entre al baño, ya se habia tardado demasiado... entonces mi mundo se detuvo, el estaba ahi en la tina, inconsciente bajo el agua roja, la navaja en el suelo y corri hacia el, lo saque y vi como habian distintas heridas, nuevas heridas, su corazon, su pulso casi no estaba ahi.

\- blaine! Blaine... amor no me hagas esto... dios, RACHEL! RACHEL! LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA... amor... por favor no... no me dejes

Entre en aquella habitacion blanca con olor a fármacos y lo veo acostado, sus brazos están vendados, las heridas fueron desinfectadas y cocidas, han sido demasiado profundas, ha perdido sangre estuvo al borde de la muerte, no puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de perderle.

Abre lentamente los ojos, los doctores dice que estara debil un rato. Me acerco a el y tomo su mano

\- lo prometiste - le digo y el baja la mirada, me arrepiento de lo que dije

\- lo siento..

\- estuve apunto de perderte - deberia callarme, pero el susto que me lleve no era para poco - sin ti yo no vivo blaine, esto es muy egoista, sabes que lastimandote me lastimas a mi?- estoy apunto de llorar

\- ya dije que lo siento, no puedo dejar de hacerlo...- callamos un momento

\- ¿recuerdas como era tu cuerpo sin las cicatrices?

\- No.

\- porque lo hiciste de nuevo? - le cuestione.

\- porque quería morir - su respuesta me ha dejado helado - quería que esos insultos terminaran, quería dejar de existir y quitarte la vergüenza de estar con alguien como yo

\- ¿con alguien como tu? - no comprendo

\- gordo, una bola de grasa, feo, sin talento estúpido y miles de maneras mas en las que me llaman en la escuela... no lo soportaba mas, todos dicen que te mereces alguien mejor que yo y tienen razón, yo soy muy poco para ti - dice en un susurro, lo tomo ligeramente de la barbilla para que me mire.

\- no los escuches, tu eres perfecto para mi, todos ellos te tienen envidia. - sus ojos se cristalizan - ignoralos porque yo te amo justo como eres

El toma fuertemente mi mano, se que una parte de el me quiere creer pero esa parte insegura, llena de miedo, esa parte que lo trajo hasta este punto... no lo cree. Se que me tomara tiempo recuperar a mi Blaine, ese chico seguro de si mismo que me apoyo tanto contra el bullyng en la secundaria, ese chico lider de los Warblers, ese chico que me animo a venir aqui, a Nueva York... pero lo traere de regreso, porque ahi esta. Lo se.

* * *

Paso una semana y Blaine salio del hospital, le habia pedido a Rachel que fuera por el, tenia que tener todo bien preparado, hoy empezaba la rehabilitacion de Blaine por asi decirlo, antes que nada necesito que recupere la confianza en nosotros, en mi... tiene que entender que lo amo, asi como es, exactamente asi.

No necesito cambiarlo en nada.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta y entonces fui a abrir, Blaine me sonrio aun timido, no estaba nada comodo despues de todo lo que habia sucedido.

\- bienvenido a casa Blaine - le digo dandole un rapido beso en los labios, Rachel solo me movio la cabeza diciendo adios.

\- gracias... - me dice mirandome apenado. Tomo su mano y entramos entonces se sorprende al ver el lugar, habian arreglos de rosas que tanto nos gustaban a ambos alrededor, estaba la mesa bien servida y en la pared central habia pueso un collage de puras fotografias de el, fotografias que yo le habia tomado.

El mira las fotografias con confusion - ¿que... que es todo esto? - me pregunta sin mirarme, su vista segue completamente plasmada en el collage.

\- esto Blaine es la prueba amor, que eres perfecto a mis ojos y es hora de que tu tambien te veas asi

\- te equivocas... no soy perfecto - me dijo bajando la mirada.

Tomo su mano y el vuelve a levantar su mirada pero esta vez hacia mi.

\- se que no te sientes a gusto con tu cuerpo Blaine, crees que estas gordo o que ya no me pareces deseable pero, estas completamente equivocado, puedo ver a Taylor Lautner justo aqui a lado tuyo y aun asi te seguire eligiendo a ti, si, el podra tener un cuerpo de concurso pero no sabe donde tocarme para volverme loco o como besarme para sentirme en otro mundo, el ni ningun otro me conoce tan bien como tu

El se queda en silencio y sus ojos se cristalizan, quiero creer que voy por buen camino.

\- se que odias que todos esos chicos esten tras de mi y que tal vez por mero ego a veces pareciera que les doy alas pero amor, ellos nunca me llamaran la atencion, porque ellos no tienen ni tus hermosos ojos hazel ni tu piel ligeramente bronceada, ni tu cabello lleno de rulos que me encanta desacomodar por las noches, ni tu sonrisa que merece el premio a la mas hermosa de todas

Y logro lo que tanto queria, hacerlo sonreir, no fue esa sonrisa resplandeciente de siempre pero si fue una sincera, una del verdadero Blaine. De mi Blaine.

\- pero sobre todo Blaine nunca te cambiara por nada ni por nadie por una simple pero muy fuerte razon...te amo, Nunca te amaras ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo, tal vez nunca te trataras tan bien como yo pero cariño quiero que lo hagas, quiza si te hago entender que yo siempre estare aqui para ti, te ames tanto como yo te amo

Y entonces lo hizo, lloro. Se acomoda en mi pecho y llora, solo lo abrazo fuertemente, se que ha cargado con tanto dolor todo este tiempo, con tanto temor tambien. Espero ahora este convencido de mi amor, de que nunca lo dejare, jamas... dejarlo significaria la muerte para mi.

\- dios.. te amo tanto Kurt que a veces me da tanto miedo que un dia tu dejes de amarme a mi

\- eso nunca va a suceder... por favor Blaine, no vuelvas a hacerte daño, no soportaria perderte

Lo abrazo con mas fuerza, recordando lo que senti cuando pense que lo iba a perder, cuando casi estaba sin pulso.

\- te lo juro, hare lo posible para salir de esto - escucho la sinceridad en su voz, esa voz llena de seguridad que tanto habia extrañado.

\- y recuerda esto, todas esas pequeñas cosas que odias de ti... son las cosas que te hacen ser tan especiales y por las que tanto te amo

Sus lagrimas siguen rodando por sus mejillas pero ahora acompañadas con una sonrisa.

\- lo tendre en mente

* * *

Un año habia pasado desde esa oscura temporada, las cicatrices seguian ahi, unas casi desaparecieron, las mas profundas seguian en su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que besaba y acariciaba cada noche, se que de repente se averguenza de ellas pero no, eso lo convirtio en el hombre que es ahora, hubiera preferido que nunca hubiera pasado por eso pero... ahora esta bien.

\- cariño ¿los verdes o los amarillos? - me preguntaba por los pantalones que usaria en su presentacion de diciembre en NYADA.

\- creo que mejor los azul marino - le dije riendome, a veces se le olvida que no debe ser tan llamativo en esos recitales.

\- cierto... pero emm... esos me quedan un poco apretados

Solo me acerco a el - se te ven espectaculares - le digo en el oido. El se sonroja.

\- ok, seran esos - me responde mirandome con dulzura.

\- te amo - le digo dandole un beso rapido en los labios.

\- y yo a ti como no tienes idea

Ambos nos arreglamos y antes de salir vuelvo a susurrar algo mas.

\- ademas, lo que mas me gusta es quitartelos

El solo se sonroja y rie, toma mi mano.

\- ya tendremos mucho tiempo en la noche - me dice picaramente.

Si, mi Blaine ha regresado.

* * *

**Little Things de One Direction**

**espero les haya gustado :3**

**sigan comentando canciones :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, NUEVO SHOT :3 PARA EL MIERCOLES O JUEVES HABRA OTRO :3 PETICION DE GABRIELA CRUZ :3 ESPERO TE GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE LEER MIS HISTORIAS!**

**Gabriela Cruz: muchas gracias, espero seguir sabiendo como adaptar las canciones en historias :D**

**Jeny: si, fue realmente precioso como kurt decidio estar con Blaine a pesar de sus problemas! :D**

**Guest: claro que pondre Fix You pero sera mas adelante, ya tengo unos pedidos, ademas esta cancion es dificil de adaptar :o aunque ya se me ocurrio una idea :D**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja no queria que lloraras :/ aunque si pense que estaba bastante llegadora, la cancion se nos hizo importante para darle este giro xD**

**Georgi G: si, con el amor de su pareja pudo salir adelante!**

**JaviHummelMalik: ambos sufrieron pero gracias a eso supieron salir adelante!**

**proximos shots:**

**\- When I Was Your Man *Bruno Mars***

**\- Change your ticket (CrissColfer) *One Direction***

**\- One &amp; Only *Adele***

**\- Fix You *Coldplay***

* * *

**TODO CAMBIO**

_Todo cambió cuando te vi,_  
_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_  
_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_  
_Algo que no imaginaba,_  
_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

Caminaba exasperado por la calle, habia tenido otra pelea con mis amigos ¿que no entienden que no me importa enamorarme? ojala dejaran de presentarme chicos, estoy harto de que traten de emparejarme con alguien, no me interesa. Desde el divorcio de mis padres me di cuenta que el verdadero amor no existe, ellos juraron en una iglesia amarse por siempre ¿y donde estamos ahora? ah si, mi papa a punto de casarse con otro y mi mama tratando de superar la noticia.

Entre a un callejon donde vi que unos chicos estaban molestando a uno, era mas bajo que ellos y se veia asustado ¿pero que? me acerque y los escuche.

\- anda maricon por una vez comportate como un hombre! - le grito un pelirojo al chico que se encontraba pegado a la pared.

\- no tengo porque pelear para ser reconocido como hombre! pierdanse! - les grito, me sorprende que en esa situacion pueda gritarles aquello con esa firmeza, eran tres contra uno ¿no se da cuenta que tiene todo en su contra? Entonces empiezo a gritar "policia" no se ni porque me importa ni siquiera conozco al chico pero entonces recuerdo el porque lo estan molestando y eso me fastidia, ellos escuchan y salen corriendo como los cobardes que son.

\- gracias por eso - lo escucho a mi espalda, rodo los ojos y volteo a verlo y... todo se detiene. ¿Que es esto? Es... es una sensacion extraña, el es... perfecto.

\- en serio, te agradezco... se que me hubieran dejado la cara hecha un desastre si no hubieras llegado - me sigue hablando pero...

\- no fue nada, solo lo correcto - le contesto como una maquina, el solo me sonrie.

\- soy Blaine ¿y tu, cual es el nombre de mi salvador? - me dice con una voz dulce.

\- Kurt... Kurt Hummel

\- genial! bien... ¿me aceptarias un cafe? es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte

Yo solo pude asentir, este chico es especial o solo sera mi imaginacion. No lo se pero, algo es diferente. Quiero conocerlo mas.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que lo conoci, desde que empezamos nuestra amistad y es extraordinario el cambio que su presencia a tenido en mi, es como si todo mi mundo sin color ahora fuera un arcoiris, por mas ironico que sonara.

\- tu estas enamorado - me dijo Rachel despues de contarle mis emociones.

\- ¿Sabes? lo se, se que estoy enamorado de el Rachel solo que para mi es tan dificil aceptarlo

\- ¿porque? mira lo que le paso a tus padres no le pasa a todos y Blaine es una persona que te tiene muy feliz ¿porque no intentarlo?

\- ¿y si no me corresponde? tal vez solo me ve como un buen amigo

Ella se rio como si hubiera dicho algun especie de chiste

\- ese chico esta loco por ti Kurt pero creo que al igual que tu, tiene miedo de decirlo

* * *

No podia dejar de ver sus expresiones, era como un niño, ahi estaba viendo todos los animales acuaticos como si fuera la primera vez que los viera, lo invite a esta cita para declararme, aun no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, no me esperaba para nada todo esto, estos sentimientos tan fuertes por el.

\- Blaine ¿podemos hablar? - dije de repente, no podia esperar mas o terminaria retrocediendo.

\- por supuesto ¿que sucede?

Tome su mano y lo lleve a una banca fuera del acuario, ya estaba anocheciendo, el me miraba intrigado pero no hizo nada para soltarse, creo que esto podria ser una buena señal.

\- no hay momento que no deje de agradecer el dia que te encontre en ese callejon - dije directamente, el me miro con ternura.

\- ni yo dejare de agradecer que me salvaras

Tome su mano con las dos mias, el las miro y despues regreso su mirada a mi, parecia nervioso pero tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro que me daba esperanzas.

\- yo... no creia en el amor, no queria enamorarme, pensaba que era una tonteria y asi veia la vida, pero tu... tu te has convertido en la sorpresa de mi vida, eres dulce, tierno, compasivo, leal, inteligente y todo eso hizo que cayera por ti en el momento en que tu mirada se cruzo con la mia

El estaba sonrojado, completamente rojo pero no quitaba su mirada, pude sentir como se aferraba a mi mano, decidi proseguir.

\- no es facil para mi decirlo, tal vez es apresurado sobre todo porque no se lo que tu sientes por mi pero... te amo

El silencio goberno el lugar, no se si fueron minutos o quiza solo unos segundos pero me parecio eterno, el seguia ahi mirandome como si no se creyera lo que acaba de escuchar ¿tan imposible se ve que yo este diciendo esto? tal vez, recuerdo que en alguna ocasion le comente mi terror a enamorarme.

\- yo pense... que era el unico entre los dos que se sentia asi - me respondio con una hermosa sonrisa, el tiene la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que..?

\- no importa si es poco el tiempo Kurt, yo tambien te amo

En cuanto escuche esas palabras no lo dude mas, me acerque lentamente a el y vi como cerro los ojos, entonces uni nuestros labios en lo que era nuestro primer beso, sentir sus labios en los mios es la sensacion mas placentera que jamas he experimentado, el me toma del rostro con ambas manos acariciando una de mis mejllas, un beso tierno donde me transmitio todos sus sentimientos asi como espero yo haberle transmitido lo mismo.

* * *

Tres años habian pasado desde eso y ahora ya se encontraban en la fiesta despues de su boda, todos sus amigos y familiares presentes bailaban felicides celebrando en grande, Kurt se encontraba en su mesa junto a Rachel pues su ahora esposo estaba despidiendo a su hermano ya que tenia que irse nuevamente de viaje pero no habia faltado a la boda.

\- quien iba a creer que tu "no quiero enamorarme nunca" seria el primero en casarse eh

Kurt sonrio mirando al perfecto de su esposo, recordando el dia que se conocieron.

\- todo cambio Rachel... todo cambio cuando lo vi

Rachel suspiro contenta por su mejor amigo y entonces Blaine llego y tomo la mano de su esposo para seguir bailando, Rachel le guiño un ojo a Blaine este solo sonrio en respuesta.

\- ¿De que hablaban? no dejabas de mirarme - le dijo Blaine tomandolo de la cintura.

\- de lo hermosa que se volvio mi vida cuando llegaste a ella

Blaine se sonrojo mientras sonreia ampliamente - lo mismo te digo Kurt Hummel...

\- Hummel Anderson por favor

\- jaja, si Hummel Anderson, eres el amor de mi vida Kurt y conocerte fue y siempre sera lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado

El castaño beso a su esposo, no necesitaban decir mas, ambos lo sabian, eran el uno para el otro.

Siempre lo serian.

* * *

**Todo cambio de Camila**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**NUEVO SHOT, ESTE LO ESCRIBI CON DIANA :3 JAJAJA SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HABER COLABORACION CON ELLA XD**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te haya parecido bonita :3**

**CereceresDany: chale... skyscraper... amo a demi pero esa cancion es como de... bueno a ver que tal me sale XD claro que lo hago, solo espero adaptarla bien xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: que bueno que te haya gustado :3**

**Moontsee VR: Kurt todo un heroe y recibio su recompensa, el verdadero amor :3**

**Sientanse libres de seguir mandando opciones de canciones :3**

* * *

**WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN**

_Mmm too young too dumb to realize _

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_and held your hand_

_Shoulda gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancin'_

_But he's dancin' with another man_

* * *

_Loser Like me (6x01)_

Lo cite en aquel lugar al que siempre recurriamos para divertirnos, aunque siempre me recordara al idiota de sebastian.

he decidido regresar por una razon, para arreglar lo que heche a perder.

espero algunos minutos, la verdad dudaba mucho que llegara, "¿y si no quiere verme?" Me pregunte a mi mismo, y es que era lo mas obvio. Pero mis dudas se van cuando lo veo caminar hacia mi, y mi corazon da un salto, tengi que reprimir mi impulso de no lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo y hacerlo mio, pero se ve tan hermoso que es una totura, no ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

se acerca a mi saludando con un hola, pero me quedo helado cuando se acerca a mis labios "¿lo iba a hacer?" Me quedo estatico, esñetando que lo haga, a susurrado un "te am..." espero la sensacion de sus labios contra los mios, pero nunca llega, el cae en cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no completa la oracion y en su lugar solo me da un abrazo.

se sienta al lado en la barra, me doy vuelta para quedar frente, quiero decirle lo mucho que lo he extrañado, lo mucho que siento lo que dije, que jamas fue mi intension haberle dicho que no queria casarame con el porque habia sido solo una mentira una estuoida mentira dicha por impulso, decirle que en realidad lo amaba y si queria pasar mi vida con el. Pero en lugar de eso lo unico que puedo decir es un "pense que no vendrias" a lo que el contesta un "no, no, no yo tambien queria verte" eso ha hecho que mi pecho punzara de alegria, queria verme. Quiero ir al grano ya, tomo su mano y entonces solo lo digo "he regresado por ti blaine, primero conseguire tu perdon y luego recuperare tu corazon" no ha dicho nada, dirigio su mirada a nuestras manos, no pude desifrar que era esa mirada, ¿dolor? ¿resentimiento? ¿sorpresa? ¿alegria? No lo sabia, solo esperaba que fuera lo ultimo, pero no fue asi, y lo que dijo despues hizo que mi mundo entero se derrumbara.

"Estoy saliendo con alguien"

-No llores, esta bien, sonrie- me obligo, y ruego a todos los dioses que no diga Sebastian Smythe, suficiente habia tenido de esa suricata, nada podia ser peor que eso...pero lo fue.

El...se acerco y beso la mejilla de blaine, mi estomago se revolvio, esto era una pesadilla, por un momento empece a desear que hubiera sido sebastian, Eli c, sam o hasta Tina, pero esto era mucho peor. Dave karofsky, el chico que habia hecho de mi vida un infierno cuando sali del closet, estaba alli sentado al lado de mi nov...ex, esta bien lo habia perdonado hace mucho, pero no podia estar pasando esto.

me han contado como es que empezaron a salir. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me gritaba que era un idiota por no llegar antes, sin embargo he fingido una sonrisa y hecho lo posible por esconder la mueca ante esos apodos "Yogui y boo boo" no por dios no, ¿desde cuando a blaine le gustan los osos? ¿porque no fue la suricata dios mio?

Blaine dice que quiere que seamos adultos maduros y podamos ser amigos, pero no es facil, no es facil para mi y para nadie ver al amor de mi vida en brazos de otro, lo peor es que la culpa era mia.

"Me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño" dije levantandome, necesitaba alejarme. Blaine lo ha notado. Ha notado que estoy desmoronandome, pero no ha ido tras de mi y no lo culpo, no merezco mas su humillacion. Me encierro en el baño y desahogo todo el dolro que estado reteniendo desde el "estoy saliendo con alguien" que habia salido de los labios de blaine. Sollozo mientras sostengo mi pecho como si el corazon se me fuera a caer y romperse, pero que importaba ya estaba roto, era solo polvo. ¿asi se habra sentido blaine?, sollozo mas fuerte sin importarme quien me escuche, duele, duele como una apuñalada, duele mas que el engaño, duele saber que es mi culpa, duele saber que lo he perdido. Es demasiado tarde, lo perdi ya no soy mas su hombre...lo es alguien mas.

* * *

_Home (6x02)_

Estoy realmente feliz por los primeros miembros del club todos tienen extraordinarios talentos, hermosas voces, ellos nos recuerdan tanto a nosotros en ese entonces, entonces veo toda la celebracion, todos de rojo y blanco, el color de la escuela, todos cantando y bailando pero alguien falta, alguien me falta para poder sentirme completamente feliz, miro alrededor y entonces me topo con el pero... no esta solo.

Es tan dificil verlo con alguien mas, pero ahi esta sentado a su costado, Dave pasa un brazo por sus hombros y es tan horrible pensar que ese deberia ser yo, yo deberia estar con el viendo estos fuegos artificiales, disfrutando de esta celebracion pero no es asi ¿porque? por mi mismo, porque yo termine lo hermoso que teniamos, yo termine nuestro compromiso, nuestra relacion, su corazon.

Se que en los ultimos tiempos solo peleabamos y ahora me pregunto si no solamente era yo quien peleaba, el solo se defendia... cometi tantos errores y el solo seguia ahi, soportando cada uno de ellos. Al final, fui yo quien se acobardo y en lugar de luchar solo decidio dejar ir todo lo que teniamos y otro supo hacer lo que yo no, no necesito ser muy inteligente para saber como es Dave con el, puedo verlo con claridad pero odio eso porque yo tambien se hacerlo, se como hacer sentir amado pero... el ya no me dejara hacerlo. No puedo culparlo.

¿Te habre perdido para siempre Blaine? siento un cuerpo junto al mio, es Rachel que tambien los ve y se queda a mi lado apoyandome, se lo agradezco pero ahora mismo lo unico que quiero es a Blaine conmigo pero...

Eso no podra ser. El tiene a Dave.

* * *

_Jagged Little Tapestry (__6x03)_

Buscaba como loco aquel disco, maldita sea como no podian tenerlo?, he maldecido en voz alta, y la piel se me eriza cuando escucho una segunda voz secundando lo que he dicho. Es el... no puede ser. Respiro profundamente, parezco una quinceañera apunto de colapsar al ver a su crush hablarle. Respira, exhala, respira exhala, hazlo.

"Hola blaine" he saludado con una sonrisa, pero pronto aquella sonrisa se vulve forzada "Y Dave"trato de no sonar molesto, ¡¿es que nunca se le separa joder?!. Contengo mi ira cuando pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros, el simple hecho de ver a blakne siendo tocado por el hacia que se me revolvieran las tripas. Al parecer hemos venido a lo mismo, buscar canciones para nuestros coros.

"Ayudo a blaine a buscar canciones para los warblers" dice y continuo fingiendo la sonrisa y haciendo como que me interesa lo que dice, pero mis ojos estan puestos en blaine, vale parezco pero no soy idiota, esta incomodo, tiene esa mirada de incomodidad, lo conozco demasiado bien, no esta agusto con el toque de dave...no lo esta "no logro sacarlo de las canciones de broadway, creo que seria mas facil sacarle un diente, tu entiendes" debo aparentar que me da risa, asi que lo hago, suelto una leve risita pero ruedo los ojos.

No escucho lo ultimo que dicen, solo los veo alejarse, lo veo alejarse de nuevo, lo sigo con la mirada, pero cjando ha volteado me he girado rapidamente como la niña del exsorcista, debo aparentar que no me importa, que respetl su relacion, que no me metere asi como el no se metio en lo de Adam. Pero no puedo...simplemente no puedo fingir que no me importa, porque me importa y mas de lo que deberia. Aquella noche llore hasta quedarme seco, pero sin quedarme sin esperanzas, no podia aceptar que habia terminado y esa incomodidad reflejada en blaine, solo habia aumentado mis esperanzas.

De pronto me imagine a ambos cantando "Its too late" de carole king, recorde el dia que nos volvimos novios el "you move me kurt" el beso, el te quiero, el quieres ser mi novio, el te amo...los recuerdos hicieron que pequeñas pero seguidas lagrimas calleran por mis mejillas...aun no era tarde, no es tarde, para el amor nunca es tarde.

* * *

_(6x03)_

"Se fue a vivir con Karofsky"

Me habia dicho Brittany, no... no podia ser, las cosas no podian ser tan serias ¿cierto? el no lo ama tanto como para querer ya empezar a vivir una vida con el ¿cierto? no pude haber llegado tan tarde ¿no es asi? Pero todo parecia indicar que si, habia llegado demasiado tarde, habia demorado mucho en darme cuenta de mi error... porque fui tan imbécil, porque no fui corriendo tras el esa noche, porque deje que pasara tanto tiempo.

¿Porque deje que otro hombre ocupara mi lugar?

Yo soy quien debe esperarlo todos los dias, yo soy quien debe de comer con el en la misma mesa, yo soy quien debe de ver la television con el aunque siempre peleemos porque programa ver, yo soy quien debe dormirse a su lado abrazandolo, yo soy quien... debe amarlo cada noche.

¿Dejaste de amarme Blaine? ¿Podria yo reclamarte que lo hayas hecho? pero no quiero, no quiero aceptar que te hayas ido para siempre, que te he perdido, que jamas volvere a besarte, o a escucharte decirme te amo, a nunca volver a hacer el amor contigo. Fui tan tonto, lo teniamos todo y lo dejer morir. Santana tiene razon, no en los insultos pero si en que no fue el que fueramos jovenes lo que nos separo, fueron mis temores al futuro, preferi huir en lugar de enfrentar los obstaculos juntos y ahora tengo que vivir con el hecho de que lo unico que me queda de ti son los recuerdos.

Brittany me aconsejo continuar, salir con alguien mas, superarte... y tal vez tenga razon y deba hacerlo pero, es tan dificil Blaine porque se desde ahora que nadie me hara sentir como tu, nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti pero, tu ya no volveras y debo afrontarlo de la misma manera que estupidamente te confronte a ti aquella fatidica noche.

Solo espero que el si sepa amarte, que el si sepa cuidarte y tratarte como yo al final no pude. Que el haga todo lo que yo no hice cuando yo era tu hombre, cuando yo era tu novio, cuando tu eras mio.

Oh dios, como desearía que todavía siguieras siendo mio porque yo Blaine, yo sigo siendo tuyo.

* * *

**YA MERO TERMINA BLAINOFSKY *URRA* PERO NO PODIA EVITAR QUE SE ME VINIERA ESTA CANCION A LA CABEZA :3 TENIA QUE HACERLO XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS QUIERO :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**LISTO, DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, AHORA TOCO FIX YOU PEDIDO POR GUEST :3 LO QUE SI DEBO DE DECIR QUE SE ME HACE MUY COMPLICADA ESTA CANCION ASI QUE SI LA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA CANCION PIDO DISCULPAS, HICE LO QUE PUDE *amo la cancion* PERO NO SE... JAJAJA **

**Georgi G: volveran a estar juntos ya veras! Klaine is forever**

**Moontsee VR: sha se -.- creo que me quedare esperando eternamente que luche por Blaine porque la verdad no ha hecho nada. Tampoco odio a Dave, de hecho me estoy dintiendo mal por el xD**

* * *

**Fix You**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_  
_When the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

Blaine y yo estabamos a unas semanas de casarnos pero ultimamente las cosas no iban nada bien entre nosotros, peleabamos por cualquier situacion por muy pequeña que fuera, he de admitir que la mayoria de las veces yo era quien comenzaba pero es que a diferencia de el mi caracter es demasiado fuerte. He hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para evitarlo pero simplemente todo se derrumba.

\- no puedo creer que estes enojado por esto! - me grito Blaine.

\- ¿como no voy a estarlo? solo te pedi que no ensuciaras el suelo ¿y que es lo que haces? lo ensucias!

\- empezo a llover Kurt! me empape, habia lodo pero he de recordarte que existe el trapeador para estas cosas! puedo hacerlo y quedara como si nada hubiera pasado pero prefieres solamente gritar y pelear! ¿y que crees Kurt? no tengo ganas de escucharte asi que puedes quedarte gritando solo, me voy a la habitacion de huespedes por dios...

Y asi como dijo se encerro en esa habitacion, se que tenia un punto pero es que no puedo evitar este tipo de confrontaciones, me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto al pensar en casarnos, tal vez lo mejor seria terminar con esto en lugar de cometer un error del cual ambos nos podamos arrepentir en el futuro y terminar peor.

* * *

Blaine y el subian al coche, habian estado hablando - no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto - comenta Blaine mirando la calle con los ojos brillosos.

\- es lo mejor Blaine

\- es lo que quieres ¿Cierto? - le pregunto el moreno aun sin verlo a los ojos.

\- es lo mejor Blaine - repite y el ojimiel solo niega con la cabeza manteniendose en silencio, Kurt deja salir un suspiro, esa mañana Kurt le habia dicho que lo mejor era cancelar la boda, aplazarla tal vez... pero Blaine sabia que eso significaba terminar y en ese momento estaban en camino a avisarles a sus familiares y amigos su decision.

El pelinegro estaba con el corazon destrozado, a pesar de las discuciones el no queria terminar, el queria pasar toda su vida con el mayor pero tampoco podia obligarlo a nada asi que decidio respetar su deseo. No tenia dudas de que Kurt lo amara pero si el castaño no estaba seguro de querer unir sus vidas de esa manera tenia que aprender a aceptarlo. Intento no derramar lagrimas en el camino.

\- no me gusta tu silencio

\- no se que pretendes que haga, no es como si tuviera muchos animos de hablar o hacer algo en estos momentos

\- Blaine se que es dificil pero...

\- no empieces con que es lo mejor Kurt, al menos no hablando en plural

\- es por eso que no podemos casarnos Blaine! siempre estamos peleando!

\- yo no quiero pelear, solo te estoy contestando, si hablo te molesta si guardo silencio tambien ¿que quieres que haga entonces?

La discusion siguio y Blaine comenzo a preocuparse ya que Kurt aun manejaba - es mejor dejar esto hasta aqui Kurt, pon atencion a la carretera - le dijo el moreno angustiado.

\- ¿ahora quieres cambiar de tema? siempre terminas antes de que sea necesario Anderson - grito el castaño nuevamente.

\- dios kurt... por favor solo, basta y pon atencion a la carretera!

Y entonces todo paso demasiado rapido, se sintio un golpe fuerte y Kurt sintio un peso frente a el, no pudo ver bien de que se trataba antes de cerrar sus ojos, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Todo se siente pesado mientras abro los ojos, veo luces rojas y blancas, escucho muchos sonidos de sirenas, entonces siento un peso sobre mi me fijo y siento como mi corazon se paraliza, es Blaine, sangra de la cabeza y la nariz, esta encima mio como si... dios no... los recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, la pelea, la voz de Blaine advirtiendome, el coche que no vi por estar discutiendo y Blaine... Blaine protegiendome del impacto. La puerta de mi lado se abre dejando ver a lo que es un enfermero y junto a otros hombres sacan a Blaine de encima mio, me siento adolorido pero no noto nada grave como para evitar moverme, trato de levantarme y acompañar a los camilleros que llevan a mi novio.

\- debemos hacerle unos chequeos a usted tambien aunque todo indica que la peor parte se la llevo su acompañante

\- por favor ayudenlo - pedi entre sollozos, Blaine se veia tan mal herido, subi a la ambulancia y me checaban pero no podia despegar mi vista de Blaine ¿que he hecho?

* * *

Mi padre llego minutos atras, Blaine aun esta en el quirofano, tengo tanto miedo ya han tardado una hora, mi padre me abraza y me repite una y otra vez que no es mi culpa, con el tiempo tambien llegan Rachel y Sam... dios, no me digan que no es mi culpa cuando se lo que es, si me hubiera callado, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, si por primera vez en todo este tiempo solo hubiera hecho lo que el corazon me pedia en lugar de solo pelear para alejarlo.

El doctor sale y nos acercamos a el, nos explica, nos consuela con palabras que no entiendo, mi padre me abraza mientras que Sam y Rachel se miran con profunda tristeza y yo solo me congelo ahi.

"Lamentablemente ha caido en un estado de coma por el fuerte traumatismo que recibio por el impacto... no quiero mentirles, en estos casos es posible que nunca despierte... lo siento mucho"

Esas palabras no pueden se ciertas, no puedo estar perdiendo a Blaine de esta manera... no puede estar pasando esto, simplemente no se puede, por favor diganme que no es cierto, mi Blaine no puede estar muerto en vida, no puede dejarme asi, no puedo dejarlo ir asi... no.

* * *

Han pasado un par de meses y no muestra ningun cambio, ninguna señal de alguna mejora... solo esta ahi, dormido. Parece un angel y ese pensamiento me atormenta ¿que pasa si la familia de Blaine deciden rendirse y desconectarlo?

\- amor... tienes que despertar, aqui estoy contigo por favor, por favor no me dejes - le rogaba, no se si me escuche, espero y si, tomo su mano fuertemente con la esperanza de que tambien me sienta, me siento tan idiota, pude haber evitado esto, y no me refiero solo al momento del accidente, si no hubiera tenido la gran idea de terminar lo nuestro nunca hubieramos subido al coche para dar la noticia.

Y tu estarias bien mi Blaine.

\- perdoname amor... te juro Blaine que cuando despiertes todo sera diferente o mejor dicho, todo sera como antes, nos casaremos y formaremos una familia cariño pero para eso necesitas despertar... por favor abre los ojos y vuelve a casa

Pero Blaine seguia durmiendo. Blaine seguia en silencio. Blaine no volveria a casa.

* * *

Llegue al hospital y fui directamene a la habitacion de Blaine como todos los dias y vi a Cooper llorando, me acerque rapidamente.

\- ¿que sucede? - pregunte temeroso.

\- Kurt... debes ser fuerte - escuche a mi padre decir poniendose a mi lado, yo negue con la cabeza y rapidamente voltee a ver la habitacion, estaban desconectando a mi novio.

\- no... no no pueden hacer esto! el va a despertar! - grite pero los padres de Blaine me miraron tristes pero decididos.

\- es lo mejor Kurt, solo estamos evitando que pueda descansar en paz... el no se merece estar viviendo asi, a base de maquinas - me dijo su madre y mis lagrimas no cesaban, no... no por favor esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla, no puedo perder a Blaine ahora no...

Mi padre me abrazo no solo con la intencion de consolarme sino tambien de detenerme y entonces la maquina que mantenia el corazon de Blaine latiendo... se apago y con el, el corazon del amor de mi vida y entonces...

* * *

No... no Blaine nooo! senti un golpe, me desperte... vi la luz del sol, estaba en mi habitacion, en nuestra habitacion, dios por favor... era una pesadilla, si! era solamente un sueño... un horrible y espantoso sueño.

\- ¿Blaine? - pregunte buscandolo por la habitacion y entonces recorde que el habia dormido en la habitacion de huespedes despues de nuestra pelea la noche anterior, corri hasta ella, Blaine ya no estaba, se habia ido a los ensayos de la obra que pronto lo lanzaria al estrellato, mis piernas tiemblan y si esa pesadilla era una vision de lo que podia suceder sino hacia las cosas bien... me cambio y salgo rapidamente hasta donde se que ensaya.

Desde las alturas o en el suelo, Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para olvidar, Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás Lo que vales.

Corri rapidamente bajando del coche y lo vi, apenas iba a entrar, dios... esta vivo, es el... senti tan real el sueño, el dolor era tan inmenso... basta de dudas, debo intentarlo, debo intentar esta relacion con Blaine, porque lo amo, porque ambos lo valemos.

\- Blaine! Blaine! - le grite, el volteo y me miro sorprendido y cuanto menos se lo vio venir lo bese, ahi en frente de todos sus compañeros, no me importa, debo hacerlo... dios, sus brazos son mi hogar y pensar que crei haberlo perdido para siempre.

\- Kurt... ¿estas bien? - me pregunto cuando nos separamos.

\- lamento lo de anoche, lamento las peleas sin sentido que hemos tenido todo este ultimo tiempo, lamento a veces ser un idiota insensible, lament... - pero no me deja continuar cuando me besa nuevamente.

Puedo sentir que el tambien se sentia desesperado, ambos casi arruinabamos esto por nada. Estaba seguro, pasaria toda mi vida con este hombre porque el es el unico que puede repararme cuando estoy completamente roto, el es el unico que ama cada pedazo de mi, malo y bueno.

Y yo siempre hare todo para amarlo, protegerlo y repararlo a el.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**fix you - coldplay**

**COMENTEN POR FA... ME DEPRIMO CUANDO NO LO HACEN :c**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE SHOT CRISSCOLFER :3 CON UNA CANCION DE ONE DIRECTION, ESCRITO POR DIANA :3 ME PIDIO QUE LO SUBIERA Y CON MUCHO GUSTO :D ESPERO LES GUSTE! SIGAN PROPONIENDO CANCIONES :3**

**Jeny: jajajaja casi te infarto xD jajaja si, todo esta bien :D**

**Georgi G: jeje nooo no te mueras xD si, todo era un sueño :3 lo bueno es que tu corazon siguio latiendo :D**

**JaviHummelMalik: moriste de ternura? :o pero reviviste yeah!**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja nunca es bueno que yo me deprima xD si... yo he querido ver a kurt luchando por blaine en glee y nada :/ bah, sha seee yo amo a Blaine con mi corazon!**

**Olga Moreno: awww que bueno que te haya gustado :D jajaja mientras sigan comentando no me deprimire :D *ignorare lo deprimente de glee* ryan si me deprime -.-**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que hayas pensado asi :D y te haya gustado, Te deseo amor... esta hermosamente triste aun cuando no es mi genero, ay me deprimio... :c esta bellamente tragica, me recordo a Klaine... ¿me estas dando una indirecta con esta cancion? xD**

* * *

_Change Your Ticket._

_You should probably stay, probably stay couple more days_  
_Come on let me change your ticket_  
_You should probably stay, be with me, couple more days_  
_Come on let me change your ticket_

_Don't go_

_It's not the same when you go and it's not good to be all alone_

_Don't go, it's not the same when you go_  
_Come on let me change your ticket._

Lo observo desde la cama, esta sentado de espaldas en el borde de esta, mientras se abrocha la camisa y el cinturón. Esta por irse, y yo muero por dentro, queriendo detenerlo, decirle que no se vaya aun, que regrese a la cama, que aún es temprano.

\- no te vayas aun, no quiero que me dejes - mi tono de voz es suplicante. El se gira, me mira sobre su hombro.

\- Darren tengo que tomar el vuelo a New York en una hora - me recuerda, el corazón se me estruja al recordar que se va yo me quedare en los angeles, y no lo veré mas

\- quedate un par de días mas, no se cuando vuelva a verte, solo me gustaría estar contigo un poco mas de tiempo - suspira, y tomo eso como un "entiende Darren me tengo que ir"

\- tu sabes lo mucho que desearía quedarme contigo, pero no puedo, recuerda que nadie puede saber este secreto y si me quedo sospecharan - chris hace una mueca, ¿porque tiene que ser tan difícil? Lo peor es que quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Las grabaciones de glee han terminado,no trabajamos mas juntos, ocultar lo nuestro sera mas complicado, pero luego recuerdo... Que no somos nada, el tiene..."Novio"y yo "novia".

Supongo que solo somos, amantes, con encuentros clandestinos en hoteles, donde hacemos el amor una, dos, las veces que aguantemos y después irse cada quien por su lado... Siempre ha sido así desde que terminamos hace 2 años. Pero aunque no somos nada, no puedo estar lejos de el, no necesito, necesito el calor de su piel, la humedad de sus labios, la seguridad que sus hermosos ojos me dan.

Quiero pensar que el siente lo mismo que yo, pero he perdido la esperanza, para el solo soy su amante la persona que lo complace en las noches, pero no me molesta ser lo, si es por el.

\- nadie se enterara. Si quieres tu puedes salir primero. - le digo esperanzado.

\- perdere el vuelo - me advierte

\- cambia tu boleto- no me doy por vencido. Soy muy testarudo.

\- Dare ya habíamos hablado de esto, tienes que superarlo - lo miro incrédulo, ¿como es capaz de decirme eso, si esto empezó por el? Me ha dolido, pero no lo demuestro.

\- si quieres que lo supere ¿porque sigues buscandome? Sabes no soy un juguete sexual christopher - me mira serio como diciendome "yo nunca dije eso"

\- no eres un juguete sexual - me dice con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿entonces que soy? - le pregunto exigiendo una respuesta - si ya no soy nada importante para ti y solo soy tu simple co-estrella, porque sigues citandome en hoteles - se ha quedado mudo mirándome fijamente- anda dime, cuando respondas te juro que saldré de tu vida y lo superare.

No ha podido decir nada. Se muerde el labio, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lo supuse. No necesito que diga mas.

Tomo mi ropa y comienzo a ponermela, quiero irme ya, si lo veo irse así no podre evitar llorar, prefiero irme yo primero.

Lo observo, marca un numero en su teléfono, supongo que llamara un taxi para ir al aeropuerto , desvío mi mirada, me duele siquiera mirarlo. Solo quiero irme de aqui.

\- hola buenos dias?

\- habla al teléfono - llamaba para que pudieran cambiarme un boleto de avión para dentro de dos meses. - abrí los ojos de par en par, los pantalones que aun no me abrochaba derrepente se me cayeron. -

\- muchas gracias- colgó, yo seguía con la boca abierta y los pantalones abajo.

Se acerco a mi y me beso con intensidad pero a la vez ternura, esta vez no era un beso de pasión de esos que das cuando estas muy caliente, si no un beso necesitado, un beso de... Amor.

\- nunca podre superarte, porque tal como blaine es el verdadero amor de kurt, tu eres el mio, y no me importa que el mundo lo sepa. - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no de dolor si no de alegría. Sin aguantarlo mas lo atraje devuelta a mis labios, ahora me arrepentía de haberme puesto la ropa.

\- te amo - le dije mirando sus ojos - gracias por cambiar tu boleto.

* * *

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, PROXIMO SHOT: ONE &amp; ONLY DE ADELE :3**

**ME HE DEMORADO POR LA UNIVERSIDAD u.u**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y ESTA ES PARA amop2018 YA QUE ME LO PIDIO HACE MUCHO Y ME HABIA DEMORADO, ESPERO TE GUSTE :D HERMOSA LA CANCION!**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja nada como crisscolfer xD diana sabe donde dar xD darren es hermoso! jajaja besos y abrazos tambien para ti!**

**Georgi G: todos amamos CC y tienes razon hay pocas historias sobre ellos, que bueno que te haya gustado :D**

**JaviHummelMalik: si, para que pudieran estar juntos mas tiempo, quien no quiere alguien asi :3**

**Jeny: nada como Darren y chris 3**

**Gabriela Cruz: claro que hare una con esa cancion :D quieres que sea Klaine o CC?**

* * *

**ONE &amp; ONLY**

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
__I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
__So come on and give me the chance  
__To prove that I'm the one who can  
__Walk that mile  
__Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_  
_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_

Lo conoci hace un año, el al igual que yo habia sufrido por amor, en mi caso mi novio de casi tres años me habia engañado, por mucho tiempo me tuvo con el a base de mentiras, haciendome creer que yo era el unico, que yo era lo mas importante que tenia, en el caso de Blaine, su novio lo habia llegado a golpear aunque siempre que eso pasaba el le pedia perdon, sin embargo como era de esperarse, Blaine un dia se canso. Y justo ese dia, nos conocimos.

\- no soy nadie quiza, pero creo que hiciste lo correcto al dejarlo - le decia mientras atendia su herida en la cabeza, soy enfermero como mi madre y ese dia Blaine habia llegado al consultorio del hospital con una herida y algunos golpes.

\- lo se, muchos me lo habian venido diciendo pero ya sabes... te dejas cegar por el amor - me dije con una mirada triste.

\- dimelo a mi, lo importante es salir adelante ¿no lo crees?

El me dio una timida sonrisa - si, supongo... - fue su respuesta.

Despues de eso, nos empezamos a ver, quedabamos en distintos lugares, el iba a visitarme a mi trabajo y entonces, comenzaron los sentimientos. Si, me he enamorado de Blaine Anderson, creo que cualquiera se lo habia visto venir, sin embargo se que el tiene miedo a una nueva relacion, yo mismo lo tengo. Quiero quitar estas dudas, quiero decidirme y confesarle todo lo que me hace sentir. Quiero que sea mio y yo ser de el.

\- hola Kurt, lamento llegar tarde, surgieron imprevistos... y por imprevistos me refiero a que mi hermano olvido la llave de la casa y tuve que regresarme para darle la mia - lo escuche fingir molestia.

El y su hermano son un caso, Cooper se supone que es el mayor pero parece ser el chico.

\- es tipico de Cooper

\- cierto, ya ni siquiera me molesto - me dice haciendo una mueca que lo hacer ver adorable..

Me pongo nervioso, no se ni porque razon tengo miedo, no es la primera vez que hare esto, que confesare mi amor pero supongo, el es especial, espero que sea el indicado y sin embargo, no tengo ni idea si el siente lo mismo por mi y de sentirlo... si sea capaz de olvidar su pasado por mi.

\- ven, vamos a dar una vuelta - le digo levantandome de la banca, lo habia citado en central park, queria que fuera un momento especial de nosotros solos pero se lo mucho que a Blaine le gusta este lugar.

\- si, claro... te estas comportando extraño ¿algo que me quieras contar? - me dice con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

\- todo a su tiempo Anderson

\- ok, oficial... estoy intrigado Hummel

Yo solo rio, siempre es tan facil estar con el, somos dos hombres de casi 25 años y aqui estamos, o mejor dicho, aqui estoy dispuesto a todo, se que como me puede decir "yo tambien te amo" me puede decir "lo siento Kurt, pero solo te veo como amigo" se que de ser lo segundo dolera como el infierno pero no me importa, debo arriesgarme.

\- entonces logre que mi cancion fuera seleccionada para el musical! no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy por eso

\- es excelente Blaine! te dije que tenias talento, mucho de hecho

\- gracias Kurt, desde que te conoci siempre me has alentado, tal vez sin ti... no hubiera podido continuar despues de, ya sabes

Negue con la cabeza - no digas eso, eres fuerte Blaine, ambos lo somos asi que aun sin mi, seguro estarias justo donde estas - el me sonrio agradecido pero pude distinguir un brillo en sus ojos y entonces paro en seco, yo me detuve enseguida que el, me miro y tomo mis manos en las suyas.

Esto no puede ser cierto.

\- Kurt, ha pasado ya un año desde que nos conocemos, hemos conocido al otro de una manera especial, hemos establecido una hermosa amistad y un lazo que puedo presumir... es muy fuerte pero, quiero mas, mas que una amistad, mucho mas y se que ambos tenemos historias dificiles, y se que probablemente al igual que yo estes muerto de miedo por empezar una relacion nuevamente pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, ambos sabemos que nadie es perfecto, ni yo lo soy ni tu lo eres pero creo que... si tu me aceptas, me gustaria mucho ser el hombre que te haga feliz

Decir que estoy consternado se quedaria corto, se me habia adelantado y mas que nada... saber que el me correspondia ha sido lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber sucedido.

\- desde... ¿Desde cuando tu sientes esto? - le pregunto, estupido tal vez pero nunca pude saber si el me amaba de vuelta, necesitaba saber.

\- no se, tal vez desde el primer dia... mientras y despues de mi relacion abusiva yo no era nada, me sentia como nada, menos que eso. Tu lo cambiaste con tus sonrisas, tu apoyo, tus halagos, hasta tus regaños... solo se que me enamore de ti y que debia luchar por esto

Sonrei y lo abrace, el me abrazo de vuelta rapidamente - eres un tonto, tu nunca has sido nada Anderson, siempre has sido todo, talentoso, amable, sexy, hermoso, tierno, adorable... pero sobre todo, has sido la persona que tambien cambio mi mundo, te amo - le confese, el se separo de mi y tomo con sus manos mis rostro, dedicandome una hermosa mirada.

\- quiero ser el primero y el unico en tu vida, no me refiero a amorosamente, pero si al real ese amor que todos esperamos desde siempre... ¿me dejarias?

\- me has robado las palabras Blaine... si, ¿tu me dejarias a mi?

El me sonrie antes de unir nuestros labios en nuestro primer beso, no puedo, nunca podre arrepentirme de esto, sus labios son suaves y dulces, su manos me toman del cuello y yo no dejo de verlo, quiero convencerme de que esto esta pasando. Se separa y une nuestras frentes, ambos nos seguimos mirando.

\- ¿puedo interpretar esto como un si?

\- claro

Y entonces... vuelve a besarme.

* * *

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, LA CANCION ES DE ADELE :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTA CANCION ES RE LLEGADORA Y TRISTE Y NOSTALGICA Y... BUENO JAJAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE :D SOBRE TODO A TI GABRIELA CRUZ :D**

**SIGAN MANDANDO OPCIONES :D**

**Moontsee VR: son hermosis jajaja, su destino es estar juntos, ya se, la cancion es hermosa! **

**Jeny: que bueno que te haya gustado :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: resulto que al final la hice klaine... espero te guste :D**

**GeorgiG: awww que bueno que te haya gustado tanto!**

* * *

**TE DESEO AMOR**

_Tu corazón lo quiere así _  
_de acuerdo estoy te puedes ir _  
_que otro mejor te dé el amor _  
_que no te dí _

_Que tengas suerte al partir _  
_que nunca vayas a sufrir _  
_que tengas paz y algo más _  
_que seas feliz _

Ambos estamos sentados en la mesa de la casa que hemos conpartido por mas de 9 años, sin embargo algo era diferente y yo lo sabia, supongo que lo conozco demasiado bien para no darme cuenta de que ya no es feliz. No conmigo.

\- lo siento mucho Blaine pero... no puedo seguir con esto

\- lo se Kurt, lo se

\- no quiero hacerte daño, pero ya no es lo mismo y...

\- basta, no digas mas... lo entiendo, no voy a detenerte

\- te ame mucho Blaine - dijo tomando su mano y dedicandole una sonrisa sincera aunque triste.

\- y yo a ti Kurt...

Dolia escucharlo decir "te ame" tiempo pasado, tiempo que no volvera. El se levanta y empieza a tomar sus cosas, no tiene caso tratar de detenerlo, quiero que sea feliz, quiero que siga adelante y ya no me necesita para eso. Mi ilusion era casarme con el, formar una familia pero al parecer su corazon quiere algo diferente y debo respetarlo. En fin, eso es el verdadero amor ¿no?

Te veo derramar unas lagrimas, se lo duro que es esto a pesar del cambio de tus sentimientos hacia mi, fuimos pareja por tanto tiempo, vivimos tantos momentos juntos que simplemente es dificil decirles adios aun cuando sea tu decision hacerlo, por eso no te dejo verme roto, por eso no te dejo escuchar mi corazon romperse, porque suficiente tienes con tu propio dolor. Asi que solo espero en silencio, cuando salgas de esta casa entonces desboronarme por ahora solo esperare, quiero que te vayas creyendo que todo esta bien, que estare bien.

\- sabes que siempre contaras conmigo ¿cierto? - me preguntas sacandome de mis pensamientos.

\- lo se... y tu conmigo - le respondo sinceramente.

Me sonries y me abrazas, es un abrazo tan nostalgico, un abrazo que dice toda nuestra historia o mejor dicho, que dice adios a nuestra historia. Te separas y me miras unos segundos y tomas tus dos maletas y entonces sales. Siento el peso de la soledad de inmediato, siento el peso de tu ausencia justo en el instante en que cierras la puerta detras de ti. Y lloro.

Tomo una fotografia tuya en mi mano y quiza, solo quiza deberia odiarte, deberia maldecir el dia en que te conoci, deberia hacer eso, probablemente a todas las personas a alas que dejan hacen eso pero no, no puedo, porque se que no querias lastimarme, el tiempo hace cambios, y los sentimientos cambian con ello. Los tuyos por mi hicieron eso, cambiaron y debo afrontarlo.

\- espero seas feliz Kurt, espero que en tu nueva vida encuentres lo que estas buscando que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, que te haga sentir lo que yo ya no pude y sobre todo, que te ame de la manera que quieres y que claramente yo no pude hacerlo

Lagrimas caen, no puedo detenerlas pero soy sincero. Porque se que tu deseas lo mismo para mi.

* * *

2 años despues

Kurt sale de la recepcion cuando le avisan que le ha llegado un regalo mas, no entendia nada, se habia casado unas horas atras y todos ahora estaban en la fiesta, encontro el regalo envuelto que venian junto unas flores, lagrimas en sus ojos se formaron, pues conocia muy bien esas flores rojas y amarillas, eran el sello personal de Blaine. Tomo la tarjeta y comenzo a leer.

**Si yo no te dí toda la felicidad  
si yo no supe tu dicha conservar  
te deseo paz, te deseo calor ...  
te deseo amor**

**Tu corazón lo quiere así**  
**de acuerdo estoy te puedes ir**  
**que otro mejor te dé el amor**  
**que no te dí**

**Que tengas suerte al partir**  
**que nunca vayas a sufrir**  
**que tengas paz y algo más**  
**que seas feliz**

**Atte. Blaine**

No habia escuchado de el desde un año atras cuando supo por Cooper que habia decidido irse de viaje por un tiempo, salio al estacionamiento y de lejos vio a Blaine recargado en su coche, este le sonrio levemente haciendo un movimiento con la mano diciendole claramente "adios" vio como se subia al coche y entonces lo miro nuevamente, Kurt movio sus labios y tambien hizo un movimiento con su mano diciendo adios, Blaine entendio lo que dijo y tambien movio sus labios antes de arrancar el coche y marcharse.

"gracias, espero seas feliz tambien"

"hasta luego, Kurt"

Blaine iba por la carretera y pudo sentirse por fin capaz de seguir, Kurt ahora estaba con alguien con quien compartir su vida, se habian despedido y entonces pudo borrar sus fotografias del celular, pudo escuchar canciones de amor sin sentirse miserable.

Ahora el tambien, podia seguir adelante.

* * *

**En la cancion, dentro de ella viene ese poema que puse :D **

**la cancion la canta: la rondalla de saltillo**

**es nueva para mi xD pero es hermosa**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevo shot :3 jaja estaba viendo glee y pasaron esta cancion, me gusto y bueno salio este shot, espero les guste :D sigan haciendo peticiones :D ¿que canciones les gustaria que hiciera one shot?**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que te haya gustado, sientete libre de pedir otras canciones :D que feo que te dedicaran sta cancion aunque ironicamente esta hermosa**

**Jeny: no... kurt no cambio de opinion :/**

**Guest: ay :c lo siento, pero asi era la cancion...**

**Moontsee VR: noooo el kokoro nooooo! sha se, es una probabilidad muy triste, el amor cambio o accaba :c**

**JaviHummelMalik: awww que bueno que te pareciera genial el final, a mi me parecio tierno :3 sin rencores y sin nada malo **

**4everbutterfly: si, es triste cuando el amor se acaba pero en esos casis como dices tu es mejor que todo acabe por lo sano**

* * *

**LUCKY**

_lucky im in love with my best friend_  
_lucky to have been where i have been_  
_lucky to be coming home again_  
_ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

_they dont know how long it takes_  
_waiting for a love like this_  
_every time we say goodbye_  
_i wish we had one more kiss_  
_ill wait for you, i promise you i will_

Lo conoci cuando apenas tenia 12 años de edad, el era el chico nuevo de la escuela, desde entonces me parecio muy apuesto, pero sobre todo demasiado divertido.

\- Hola soy Blaine - recuerdo que se me presento con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado en clase.

\- Hola, yo soy Kurt

Casi nadie me hablaba por mi muy peculiar forma de ser, soy gay y solo por eso casi siempre repelia a los chicos que se decian heterosexuales, ademas que mi forma de vestir tambien me delataba, no estaba solo, tenia amigas pero aun asi era demasiado deprimente ver que ningun chico me hablara. El fue diferente desde el principio porque incluso los chicos gay se alejaban por no querer dar a conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

Ese dia fue el principio de nuestra larga y probablemente eterna amistad.

\- ¿en verdad me consideras tu mejor amigo? - le pregunte sorprendido mientras comiamos nuestro almuerzo, habian pasado dos meses desde que habia llegado a la escuela.

\- por supuesto ¿tu a mi no?

\- claro! solo que... bueno, tu sabes todo lo que dicen de mi, lo que soy

\- no me importa, eres una excelente persona Kurt, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, lo disfruto mucho

Sonrei al escucharlo decir eso, como el no veia solo mi estereotipo, no, a el no le importaba eso, yo era una persona, yo era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, eso un dia cambio.

* * *

Ya teniamos 19 años y el tenia que irse a estudiar a Europa, se veia tan triste y yo tambien, era la primera vez en 7 años que nos separariamos. Habiamos permanecido juntos todo el tiempo, pero el habia prometido encargarse de la empresa de su padre antes de que este muriera. Blaine tenia que ir a la misma escuela a la que pertenecio su padre, no podia detenerlo y tampoco podia ir con el. Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, decidi ir a despedirme.

\- dime que volveras

\- por supuesto que lo hare Kurt...

Lo notaba nervioso, desde hace dias que lo esta, me he preguntado si sera por el hecho del viaje o alguna otra cosa, sin embargo me ha dado miedo preguntar. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando tomo mis manos en las suyas. Lo mire extrañado.

\- queria hacer esto de otra manera, pero no me dio el tiempo, no planeaba este viaje... Kurt, hemos sido los mejores amigos durante siete años, creeme que no hay mejor recuerdo que el dia en que te conoci, pero con el tiempo mis sentimientos fueron cambiando, deje de verte como mi mejor amigo

Mi corazon se paro en ese instante ¿ya no me veia como su mejor amigo? ¿ya no le importaba mas? Senti que mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no Blaine, no me hagas esto.

\- empece a verte como algo mas, dios... estoy nervioso, tu desde que te conoci has aceptado quien eres, tu orientacion siempre ha sido clara para ti, a mi nunca me importo porque creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe...

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- que yo soy igual a ti Kurt, soy gay

\- ¿q-que? - esto si no me lo habia esperado, mi mejor amigo, ese chico que tenia locas a casi todas las chicas en nuestras distintas escuelas ¿es gay?

\- si... Kurt, estoy enamorado de ti

Nunca olvidare mi sorpresa en ese momento, yo que habia vivido enamorado de el practicamente desde que lo conoci, yo que me habia resignado a que nunca pasaria, yo que habia decidido ignorar mis sentimientos por el al creer que jamas seria correspondido...

\- no te quedes callado por favor

\- Blaine yo...

\- entiendo, solo necesitaba que lo supier...

No lo deje continuar, tome del cuello y uni nuestros labios, desde siempre habia deseado probarlos y por fin lo hacia, el tardo en reaccionar pero cuando senti sus manos en mi cintura y boca abriendose para aceptar mi lengua fue lo mas hermoso del mundo, estabamos perdidos en nuestro beso, sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos como siempre los habia imaginado. El profundizo mas el beso, un beso apasionado completamente lleno de amor, la falta de aire se hizo presente.

\- definitivamente regresare

\- te amo - le conteste y el me sonrio uniendo nuestras frentes.

\- y yo a ti

Su vuelo fue anunciado, me dio un rapido beso y lo vi marcharse, estariamos separados por el gran mar pero lo conozco, se que volvera. Ahora ya sabiamos lo que sentiamos, no me arrepentia de nada de lo que habia hecho todo este tiempo, porque todo me habia llevado aqui, a el.

El tiempo iba pasando y no habia dia que no hablaramos.

\- ¿no te molesta Kurt? ¿Una relacion asi?

\- para nada, se que regresaras, y por fin podremos estar juntos de la manera que queremos, te esperare

\- gracias, tengo tanto miedo de perderte

\- nunca lo haras - le asegure.

\- es un largo tiempo... dos años

\- ya he esperado mas que eso

\- te amo, nos hablamos mañana

\- te amo tambien, descansa

El tiempo paso, hubo momentos en que me desespere he de aceptarlo, momentos como cuando no me hablaba por tres dias y yo me entristecia demasiado o momentos en que yo no le contestaba y el se celaba. Si, es celoso. Pero a pesar de todo aqui seguiamos y sin darnos cuenta pasaron los dos años.

* * *

Por fin lo volveria a ver, han pasado dos odiosos años lejos de el despues de confesarle mis sentimientos, desearia que el barco fuera mas rapido, me hubiera regresado en barco pero mi hermano tuvo la brillante idea de darme de regalo el regreso en crucero. Solo queria ver tierra, nos volveriamos a ver, dios... ya quiero tenerlo nuevamente en mis brazos. Siempre habia deseado un amor como este, se que ha muchas personas no les llega nunca y yo tuve la suerte de que me pasara.

La noche llego y pude ver las luces, estabamos cerca. Por fin. En menos de media hora ya habiamos llegado, fui por mis maletas y sali a donde esperaban y entoces... lo vi.

\- Kurt! - grite dejando mis maletas, el sonrio y corrio hacia mi.

\- regresaste! por fin regresaste... - me decia mientras me abrazaba, sus lagrimas mojaron mi camisa.

\- te dije que iba a regresar, tuve la suerte de que mi mejor amigo tambien se enamorara de mi, no iba a desaprovecharlo

\- tuvimos suerte ¿eh? - me dijo tiernamente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

\- la mejor de todas

Nos besamos y supimos que esto era para siempre.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**LA CANCION ES LUCKY DE JASON MRAZ Y COLBIE CALLIAT**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! PUES AMO ESTA CANCION AUNQUE PROBABLEMENTE ODIEN LA HISTORIA XD PERO BUEH, TENIA LA TENTACION, FUE INEVITABLE XD ESPERO LES GUSTE :d**

**Jeny: jaja que bueno que te haya gustado tanto!y por supuesto que hay otro, faltan muchos! existen demasiadas canciones xD**

**Georgi g: lo se! la cancion es hermosa! :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: no se que tanto te vaya a gustar este xD**

**JaviHummelMalik: enamorarse de tu mejor amigo puede ser lo mejor que te puede pasar o lo peor :p**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja en este probablemente te deje llorando nuevamente :p o tal vez enojada jajaja Blaine siempre es un amor y Kurt cumplio su sueño :3**

* * *

**IM NOT THE ONLY ONE**

_I have loved you for many years  
__Maybe I am just not enough  
__You've made me realise my deepest fear  
__By lying and tearing us up_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_And I know..._  
_I know I'm not the only one_

Blaine observaba a su marido arreglarse para irse a trabajar, el terminaba de lavar los trastes, ese dia por suerte el tenia la tarde libre pues el lugar donde trabajaba estaba en remodelacion, asi que estaba libre por unos dias.

\- debo irme, se me hara tarde... llegare antes de la cena - le anuncio.

\- te esperare entonces - respondio el moreno.

\- te amo bebe - le dijo uniendo sus labios.

Blaine le respondio el beso y despues Kurt se separo - nos vemos - y salio de la casa, Blaine lo despidio sonriente, hasta que el castaño desaparecio de su vista y entonces la realidad cayo encima de el, como todos los Sabados. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero no lo permitio, estaba cansado de llorar. Fue directo a su recamara observando cada rincon, sin creer que el hombre con el que se caso, ese hombre bueno, noble, moral le estuviera haciendo eso.

Le estuviera siendo infiel.

Recordaba con una sonrisa triste como el castaño siempre le juraba que no era cierto, que era solo su imaginación y el estúpidamente le creyó.

_\- No se de donde sacas esas tonterias!_

_\- todos los malditos sabados llegas tarde! siempre! te desapareces y no me vengas con excusas tontas, tu ropa huele a un perfume que claramente no es el tuyo y obviamente no es el mio_

_Kurt fastidiado solo rodaba los ojos - estas loco, yo nunca te engañaría - dijo fingiendo estar tranquilo._

_\- no se si creerte, todo esto es demasiado extraño - decia un dolido moreno._

_\- ven para aca - le dijo y Blaine se acerco, Kurt lo abrazo._

_\- te amo Blaine, jamas te haría algo asi_

_Beso su frente y el moreno decidió creer en el._

Blaine rio amargamente - nunca pense que me decepcionarías de esta manera - dijo sosteniendo una foto de ellos en su boda, habian sido cuatro años de novios y ya seis de casados, nunca tuvo dudas acerca de el, nunca. Kurt siempre fue demasiado recto y sensible, nadie se imaginaria al mas alto siendo infiel.

El tampoco lo creería, sino lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

_Blaine estaba preocupado, había ido al trabajo de Kurt en la editorial para dejarle las llaves ya que se le habian olvidado y el esa noche tenia una reunion con sus amigos del bachillerato pero le habían dicho que había salido temprano, cuando le pregunto al guardia dijo que habia visto a su marido entrando al Bar karaoke que se encontraba a dos cuadras de ahi, algo en su corazón le daba un mal presentimiento cuando llego al establecimiento pero aun asi entro, lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró en la pista, muchos bailaban, ingenuamente quiso creer que había ido con amigos del trabajo, sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el hasta que... una imagen lo detuvo._

_Un hombre de unos 24 años llego tomando a Kurt de la mano y despues acercandolo a el, Blaine hubiera querido irse en ese mismo momento antes de ver cuando su marido tomaba de la cintura al desconocido y lo besaba apasionadamente, el otro ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, salio de ahi, no podía creer lo que habia visto, su corazón estaba desecho, su hogar destruido. Todas sus promesas rotas, toda su historia hecha pedazos._

¿Como hacer cuando la unica persona que te hace feliz es la misma que te ha hecho daño?

Habian pasado dos meses... desde entonces Blaine se tortura cada que Kurt lo abraza, lo besa, le hace el amor, le dice "te amo" porque duele, porque desgarra, porque sabe que no es el unico. No es el unico que consigue eso de Kurt, hay alguien mas. Y las lagrimas son derramadas, no pueden ser detenidas, y sabe que deberia irse, sabe que deberia dejarlo, sabe que probablemente deberia odiarlo, darle un golpe para que sienta el dolor que el siente aunque sea solo fisico, quiza hasta tal vez, pagarle con la misma moneda.

Y ahi es donde de verdad se rompe. Porque no puede, no puede dejarlo. Lo ama demasiado, lo necesita demasiado.

Entones hace lo que todos los dias, se baña, se arregla, pasa todo el dia pensando en lo que probablemente Kurt esta haciendo con ese tipo, o con cualquier otro, finge que no le importa, finge que no sufre por ello a pesar de estar rompiéndose cada dia un poco mas. A las siete comienza a hacer la cena, suspira mientras ve su anillo, ese anillo que lo une legalmente a Kurt, recuerda cuando le pidió que se casaran.

_\- te conozco desde la universidad, me enamore de ti justo en el momento en que mire tus ojos mieles, esos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento, he sido tuyo desde entonces y quiero seguir siéndolo toda la vida, espero que tu quieras lo mismo porque... Blaine Anderson te quiero preguntar algo - dijo poniéndose en una rodilla, en medio del restaurant, Blaine estaba sin habla._

_\- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Blaine ya estaba llorando y asintió euforicamente - si, si! por supuesto que quiero Kurt - el castaño se levanto y puso el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometido._

_\- ¿siempre seras mio? - pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa._

_\- siempre ¿tu siempre seras mio?_

_\- siempre_

Y al final, el único que cumplió esas palabras, fui yo - penso el moreno con dolor mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa. Dándose cuenta cuantos años, cuanto tiempo ha amado a ese hombre que le pidió matrimonio con esas hermosas palabras y no fue suficiente para el.

El no fue suficiente para Kurt.

Ese pensamiento lo deprimió mas, limpio sus lagrimas pues escucho como la puerta se abría, su esposo había llegado. Se forzó a sonreír cuando sintió las manos del castaño en su cintura.

\- ya llegue - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt nunca lo besaba en la boca cuando llegaba de "trabajar" los sabados.

\- me alegro

\- solo me baño y regreso a cenar contigo amor - dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación. Entonces algo se rompió por completo, Blaine al fin se dio cuenta, no iba a cambiar, esa iba a ser su vida ¿en verdad estaba dispuesto a soportar tal infidelidad por amor?

No, ya no queria eso. Amaba a Kurt pero era hora de amarse mas a si mismo.

Tomo una pluma y un papel, escribió algo en el y miro su anillo de nuevo, era tal vez lo mas doloroso que haria en su vida, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya no podia mas, necesitaba seguir, y para seguir adelante, necesitaba dejar a Kurt atras. Se quito el anillo y lo puso encima del papel, tomo las llaves de su auto y salio, para no volver jamas.

A los veinte minutos Kurt entraba al comedor y se sorprendió de no ver a Blaine en cambio observo el anillo en la mesa sobre el pequeño papel, leyó lo que tenia escrito y salio rápidamente de la casa dándose cuenta que Blaine se había ido, su marido lo había dejado, Blaine siempre lo supo.

Blaine se canso.

_"Se que no soy el único, adiós Kurt"_

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**LA CANCION ES DE SAM SMITH**

**SABEN QUE PUEDEN SEGUIR MANDANDO OPCIONES :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**YA ME HABIA TARDADO, LO SIENTO XD ES QUE NO ME DECIDIA POR CUAL CANCION IRME, Y AUN DEBO UNA QUE ME PIDIO GABRIELA, A PARTE DE LOS EXAMENES QUE HE TENIDO :O **

**PERO BUEH, ES MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA :3**

* * *

**THE WAY I LOVED YOU**

_But I miss screaming and fighting_  
_and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breakin' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

Me encontraba observando con ternura a mi prometido, Elliot Gilbert, sonrio al verlo, me esta diciendo, contando todo lo que planea para la luna de miel una vez que nos casemos dentro de dos meses, el siempre toma en cuenta todo lo que yo amo, todo lo que me gusta, es verdaderamente sensible en todos los sentidos.

\- entonces ¿te parece bien? se que te encanta la playa

\- si, es perfecto, gracias - le digo dandole un beso casto.

El sigue hablando y recuerdo como mis amigas y amigos insistian en que saliera con el cuando se intereso en mi, en ese entonces no me interesaba salir con nadie, apenas estaba superando mi ruptura con Blaine...

Blaine.

Mi ex novio Blaine Anderson, sonrio amargamente, el fue sin duda el primer gran amor que tuve, he de admitir que el es en muchos aspectos todo lo contrario a Elliot, mantuve cinco años de relacion con el, teniamos muchos altibajos pero siempre soliamos salir de cada uno de ellos. Hasta que se presento el que no pudimos... es extraño que siempre piense en eso.

Por que si, estoy con Elliot pero no por eso debo olvidar a quien fue realmente importante en mi pasado, sobre todo alguien con quien todavia mantengo comunicacion. al principio todo fue demasiado complicado, Blaine es demasiado intenso, celoso, impulsivo e incluso cuando terminamos no le parecio para nada cuando empece a salir con Elliot.

_Blaine me miraba enojado - ¿en serio Kurt, tan pronto? - me pregunto con decepcion y celos._

_\- han pasado cuatro meses, debo seguir con mi vida - le dije esquivando su mirada, esa mirada que siempre lograba derretirme, no importaba la situacion._

_\- ¿has dejado de amarme? Kurt aun podemos resolver esto_

_\- no hay nada que resolver - le dije ignorando su pregunta porque sabia demasiado bien la respuesta sin embargo, no podia aceptarla._

_El se acerco a mi tomandome de la cintura, acercando demasiado nuestros cuerpos, yo seguia sin mirarlo - mirame Kurt - me pidio, podria jurar que sono mas como una orden amable, yo no tuve de otra mas que mirarlo._

_\- ¿Lo amas? ¿te has enamorado de el?_

_No. Nunca. Jamas podria amar a alguien que no seas tu._

_\- si, me he enamorado de el - le menti._

_El no se esperaba esa respuesta pude verlo en su expresion, fue la primera vez que realmente vi dolido a Blaine, quise borrar lo que habia dicho, pero ya estaba hecho, no podia retractarme, me solto._

_\- bien, espero te vaya bien Kurt_

_Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de mi, Blaine siempre ha sido asi, prefiere guardase sus emociones como la tristeza, la perdida, pero asi lo ame._

\- Kurt ¿Vamos?

Muevo la cabeza asintiendo tomando la mano de Elliot, abre la puerta del coche, como siempre, caballeroso. Es gracioso como pase a estar con un caballero despues de haber estado con un hombre completamente salvaje... aunque, no es como si me arrepintiera. Vamos a casa de mis padres, para mi suerte Elliot se lleva perfecto con ellos, lo adoran. Lo que nunca paso con Blaine.

_\- no creo que sea el hombre para ti Kurt - me dijo mi padre, habia tenido una pequeña discusion con Blaine ya que mi novio se aferraba a la idea de que el tenia que llevar esta relacion ya que el se consideraba el fuerte de ambos, pues Blaine habia tenido que mantener a su madre desde joven, asi que asi crecio, con ese pensamiento._

_\- el no es malo papa, simplemente tiene un caracter fuerte_

_\- es controlador y posesivo_

_\- no lo conoces, el puede ser demasiado dulce cuando quiere_

_\- estas enamorado, por eso lo ves asi_

_Mi madre nunca me dijo nada malo sobre el pero podia ver que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en mi relacion con Blaine, y tampoco Blaine ponia nada de su parte._

_\- sabes que no me gusta complacer a los demas Kurt, soy como soy - me dijo terco._

_\- solo te pido que cuando estes en la casa le sigas la corriente a mi papa por favor_

_El me miro mal y rodo los ojos - ¿para que volver si es claro que no me quieren ahi? - me pregunto tajante._

_\- porque son mi familia y los amo_

_El me miro en silencio por segundos y suspiro - esta bien, pero no prometo quedarme callado si me empiezan a presionar - recuerdo que sonrei ampliamente, amaba cuando Blaine dejaba su orgullo por mi, el siempre renunciaba a su orgullo por mi._

Ni siquiera se porque estoy pensando en esto, estoy a dos meses de mi boda y estos pensando en Blaine ¿que me pasa?

* * *

Elliot se va a trabajar mientras yo me quedo en la casa, me pongo a leer un libro cuando el timbre del departamento empieza a sonar, me dirijo a la puerta encontrandome sorpresivamente a Blaine.

\- Blaine Hola... ¿que haces aqui? - le pregunto desconcertado, casi siempre me avisa cuando va a venir, no le gusta encontrarse con Elliot.

\- perdon por no avisar, he venido a despedirme

¿Despedirse? ¿QUE?

\- no entiendo... - le pregunto, dios, me esta temblando la voz.

\- si, veras... me han ofrecido un trabajo en la escuela de Artes Dramaticas de Londres asi que he aceptado, alla me esperara mi hermano

\- ¿te vas a vivir alla? ¿porque no me lo habias dicho? - le pregunte confundido y con temor, no podia creerlo ¿no veria de nuevo a Blaine?

\- si, bueno... no pense que me ofrecerian un trabajo asi, aunque bueno envie la solicitud, no te lo habia dicho porque no le vi el caso, es decir, tu estas bastante ocupado y no es como si tuvieramos la misma relacion de antes

Me quede callado, Blaine estaba aqui, dandome la terrible noticia de que se iria lejos, muy lejos, tal vez para siempre. ¿Porque me importaba tanto? ¿porque mi corazon latia asi de fuerte? ¿porque siento como si estuviera a punto de perder todo?

\- no estaras en mi boda - bien Kurt, eres un genio.

Blaine me miro fijamente como si estuviera debatiendose en decirme algo, suspiro y me miro con esa mirada determinada, la conozco muy bien, esta a punto de decir algo que no planeaba nunca decir.

\- siendo sincero Kurt, esa es una de las razones por las que me voy

Y lo sabia, no me sorprende. Sin embargo, pense que estaba equivocado. Blaine sigue aferrado a lo nuestro.

\- tal vez sea egoista, siempre lo he sido de una u otra manera pero no puedo soportar la idea de verte casandote con otro, no cuando planee eso para nosotros, ahora me queda claro que lo amas y esta bien, en serio espero que sean felices, o mejor dicho, que te haga feliz... solo, simplemente no puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme a ver lo felices que son asi que... es mejor asi

\- ¿aun me amas? - pregunte estupidamente.

\- ¿necesito contestar eso?

El silencio se instala entre nosotros, por supuesto que no lo necesita, practicamente me lo ha dicho con las palabras anteriores... no quiero que se vaya.

\- ¿cuando te vas?

\- mañana a las 11

\- ya veo...

Blaine se acerco a mi, estabamos a escasos centimetros, se acerca y cierro los ojos. Me besara. Pero entonces se detiene y en lugar de los labios me besa en la frente, lagrimas quieren correr por mi mejilla... es este, el oficial. Nuestro final. Aqui es donde realmente se acaba nuestra historia.

\- te amo Kurt Hummel, espero seas feliz - me dice con una ligera sonrisa y entonces se va, dejandome completamente congelado observando como se aleja. Entro al departamento tratando de aceptar lo que acaba de suceder, Blaine si va mañana, no volvera, no en mucho tiempo. Blaine aun me ama, nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Voy a la habitacion y me recuesto, no se cuanto tiempo paso acostado, escucho a Elliot llegar pero finjo estar dormido, los pensamientos y los recuerdos no me dejan dormir.

_\- Blaine estas loco esta lloviendo! - le digo mientras intento soltarme de su agarre._

_\- asi es mejor! Kurt vive un poco_

_\- nos enfermaremos_

_\- pense que eras romantico ¿besarnos bajo la lluvia no se supone que es?_

_Lo miro impactado, el sabe que amo The Notebook y que mi escena favorita es cuando se besan bajo la lluvia, no pense que me prestara atencion cuando le contaba sobre ello._

_\- siempre logras sorprenderme_

_\- es bueno saberlo_

_Toma mi rostro con sus manos y nos acerca para unir nuestros labios, fue intenso, uno de los recuerdos mas memorables que jamas podre olvidar._

Y pensar que todo se fue a la basura por esa estupida noche, por ese estupido error, por esa estupida discusion.

_\- ¿porque me mentiste? - me grito Blaine mientras caminabamos a nuestro departamento._

_\- porque sabia que te ibas a poner asi de histerico_

_\- sabes que no soporto a Adam porque quiere conquistarte! y en vez de importarte vas a su fiesta ¿como se supone que no me iba a enojar?_

_\- debes confiar en mi!_

_\- te beso Kurt! confio en ti pero en el no! eres demasiado inocente y confiado, no ves los lados malos de las personas!_

_\- si! tal vez por eso estoy contigo!_

_Grite sin pensar, cansado de la situacion. El se quedo callado al escucharme decir eso y despues, entendi lo que habia dicho._

_\- Blaine yo..._

_\- esta bien, es bueno saber lo que piensas realmente... creo que es mejor terminar con esto_

_\- Blaine no..._

_\- basta Kurt, ya hemos dicho suficiente, no pienso hacerte mas daño, no puedo cambiar quien soy asi que si eso solo te daña no tiene caso seguir juntos_

Abri los ojos abruptamente, no... estaba enojado, por eso dije esas palabras, porque ambos somos orgullosos y tercos, pero no, yo no queria que se acabara, yo no queria ese final, yo no quiero un final. Me levanto y miro a Elliot quien sintio que me levante y me mira directamente, preguntandose que pasa. Veo el reloj, no puedo creer que ya sean las 9:30, solo queda una hora y media...

\- Elliot, lo siento, realmente lo hago, tal vez nunca me perdones por esto pero... no puedo casarme contigo - le confieso quitandome el anillo del dedo.

\- ¿porque? - me pregunta tomando el anillo, merece una respuesta.

\- porque aun lo amo, amo a Blaine y el esta a punto de irse, no puedo perderlo

Y es gracioso, porque cuando terminamos Blaine y yo me senti debastado, senti que habia perdido todo, llore semanas, me encerre y no queria nada, en cambio ahora mismo mi corazon esta intacto, solo es la culpa de dañar a Elliot... pero no, mi corazon no esta roto.

\- entonces... ¿que haces aqui? anda ve y alcanzalo - me dice con una sonrisa triste.

\- gracias... gracias por todo y solo espero que encuentres la felicidad Elliot

El solo asintio, me puse un sweter y me fui, ahora mismo debia llegar al aeropuerto, debo evitar que se vaya, por favor... no te vayas Blaine. No sin mi.

* * *

Entre al aeropuerto, no hay mucha gente por suerte, lo busco con la mirada, no es dificil de localizar, lo conozco demasiado bien... y entonces lo miro, con sus dos maletas a lado, esta a punto de ponerlas en las deslizadoras de equipaje.

\- Blaine! BLAINE! - grito sin importarme que todos me vean, el voltea y me mira desconcertado, no dejo que hable cuando me lanzo a sus brazos, me aferro a el, estuve a punto de perderlo otra vez.

\- Kurt...

\- escucha, eres un idiota arrogante, salvaje, loco, prepotente, orgulloso! eres todo un caso que me ocasiona problemas y disgustos y demasiada frustracion pero tambien eres el unico que me hace sentir todo el significado del amor, la pasion incluso la cursileria... no importa que tanto me fastidies o frustres, esta es la manera en que te amo, solo a ti

Pude ver la sorpresa en su mirada, esta completamente desconcertado, entonces escuchamos la voz anunciando su ultima llamada.

\- pasajeros con destino a Londres por favor de aguardar el avion

Tiemblo ¿se ira? ¿no sera suficiente? Pero me relajo cuando lo veo sonreir.

\- creo que Cooper se enojara cuando no me vea llegar

\- podrias avisarle

\- naaah tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer... como por ejemplo llevarte a la casa, besarte y hacerte el amor porque Kurt, yo tambien te amo

Me sonrojo como siempre logra hacerme sonrojar con su poco tacto con las palabras pero no me importa, porque el es la persona que amo, asi como es, nunca lo cambiaria, asi como el nunca me cambiara a mi.

Porque esa es su manera de amarme.

* * *

**THE WAY I LOVED YOU - TAYLOR SWIFT**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS NO SEAN MALOS :P**


End file.
